The 100 word challenge :
by OpenHappiness
Summary: a response to 100 word challenge : mostly oneshots.
1. blue

_ I know.. i should be working on my stories, but i just got this idea.. i don't know what to think.. _

_and i saw the challenge and well they matched.. so i'm doing this challenge. _

_oh and i'll work on my other stories as soon as possible.. _

_Read & rate :) _

_word 1 - BLUE  
_

* * *

**BLUE**

'' Fine, I'll call you later. '' I said and hung up the phone. We had just finished shooting the last sketch of this season and my family was calling me like crazy. They wanted me to go home, but I loved Hollywood.

I shrugged and walked into the town car that was parked in front of the studio. It was also the night of the Teen awards and I was the last to go. The rest of my cast had gone with out me because I was getting the longest to get ready. Weird right? Usually it's Tawni who takes the longest. Oh well..

but it was so worth it..

I looked good, I hope.. I was wearing a light blue dress, with silver bracelets and a simple silver necklace with a small '' S '' pendant. I was also wearing blue gladiator heels.

My hair was totally straight and I was wearing blue eyeshadow with some black eyeliner. I also had painted my nails blue..

Strange.. but blue was lately my favorite color. Ever since I noticed His eyes.. His dreamy blue eyes, and his blonde hair.. god he was cute..

wait.. what am I saying?

Anyways.. I sat in the town car and looked at the window as it started to drive. I couldn't see the driver clearly but I heard that he ( he looked like a guy ) was listening to everlife. I loved that band.

'' Can you turn it up please? '' I asked the driver. He didn't seem to hear me so I sat a little closer to him. '' Excuse me, can you please turn it up? '' I asked a little louder. He nodded and turned it up. He glanced at the mirror and I noticed that he had blue eyes. Those reminded me of someone but hey, anyone can have blue eyes.. right?

I shaked my head a little and started to hum to the song a little bit.

_'Cause every time I try to talk to you  
I end up feeling so confused  
Like you can't hear a word I'm saying  
When I'm trying to be close to you  
I'm having trouble getting through  
I can't stand it, it's so tragic  
I feel static between us _

when I finished singing along to the song I noticed that we were going the wrong direction. We were almost out of town actually. '' Umm? Aren't we going the wrong way? ''

the driver just ignored me and I felt the car speeding a little more.

What the hell was going on? Was I being kidnapped? I breathed heavily. I have no reason to think that.. maybe i'm just imagining all this..

I tapped my nails against the leather seat and tried to hum the song again. I couldn't. So I just kept tapping my fingers against the seat.

It had been about 15 minutes since I imagined my self being kidnapped when suddenly I heard a voice. '' Would you just stop tapping your blue nails? '' the driver said.

'' Fine, jeesh, sorry. '' I said. I was scared, I admit it. Then I started to think about it. How did he know that I had blue nails? He couldn't have saw them. And the only person who had seen that I had blue nails besides me was Chad. And he did have blue eyes..

why did Chad have to kidnap me? If it was chad.. wow.. he could drive a town car? Why was he driving a town car? What was going on?

Suddenly the car stopped and the driver ( possibly Chad ) stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. I stepped out and saw that we were at a beach. It was dark but I could see that the driver really was Chad. '' Chad? What are we doing here? What's going on? '' I asked..

'' Stop asking so much questions and just trust me '' he said and took my hand. He led me down to a small house. It had a little balcony and there was a table and two chairs on it. There was a table set too.. a table set for two. I looked in his blue eyes and smiled. '' what about the teen awards? ''

'' I already have my award '' he said and kissed me.


	2. freedom

**So.. this is the one shot for the word ' freedom ' **

**sorry if there are any misspellings, i didn't check the text twice :) **

**i'm trying to write my other stories too but i don't have any ideas.. so hang in there.. i'm trying :)**

**anyways enjoy..  
**

* * *

I grinned at Sonny '' You're on. '' and started running. I ran out of her dressing room, into her set. People were staring at me but I didn't care. I heard Sonny giggling behind me and I knew that she was running too. We just ran, nothing else. We were free... a minute ago I was hanging out on Sonny's couch. She came up with this bet. If I had the guts to run like a crazy person around the set, she will give me a prize. I had no idea what that was though.

'' Sonny? Chad? Where are you-- - '' tawni said but we just ran past her to my set. I didn't care what they thought. I was feeling good. We ran past the security guard and burst through the doors onto my set. Portlyn glared at us and shook her head but still she smirked.

I ran 2 circles around her, took Sonny's hand and we ran to the parking lot. We were running towards some cars when suddenly Sonny pulled me and smiled '' Come on, It's time for your prize. ''

So I followed her running.

5 minutes later we reached a pool area. There was a jumping spot. The pool was on top of a small mountain and it had a gorgeous view over the city. '' how did you find this place? '' I asked Sonny. We both had finally stopped running.

Sonny smiled and sat on the edge of the pool '' I was having a bad day and I just started walking. This is actually a private pool. '' she grinned '' the owner caught me, but he said that I can come here. It's kinda like my thinking place. I feel safe and.. '' she was thinking of a word.

I studied her. An idea popped into my head '' free? '' I smiled and looked at her.

She smiled and looked at me. '' Yeah. I feel safe and free here. ''

'' So you're sharing your thinking place with me huh? ''

sonny smiled and got up and walked over to me. '' I guess I am. But this place is a secret. ''

I grinned '' now it's our little secret. '' I looked at the pool. '' That pool looks so good right now. ''

Sonny shrugged '' I know. It's too bad that we don't have our swimsuits. ''

I smirked. '' Sonny do you have your phone with you? ''

'' Umm yeah.. why? '' she asked confused.

'' can I borrow it for a second? ''

'' umm sure '' she handed her cow printed I-phone to me. I took it and placed it near the pool along with my phone. I grinned at her.

Sonny smiled '' What are you doing? ''

I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms and I jumped in the pool with her.

When we surfaced she was laughing '' What was that for? ''

'' I wanted to experience more freedom. ''

sonny bit her lip. '' What is freedom? ''

I smiled and moved closer to her '' Freedom is a feeling to do what ever when ever you want. '' I kissed her cheek. '' It's also A feeling to say what you want when when ever you want. ''

Sonny blushed. '' and what do you want to say? ''

I looked down. Now is the time Chad! Do it.

'' Ok.. this is going to sound so cheesy. Just hear me out okay? '' she nodded in response. I took a deep breath. '' sonny, ever since I met you, i've changed. At first I was a jerk. I started out in baby steps but you have changed me completely. I never imagined that I am saying these things to a girl. Sonny you made me a better person. You made me experience freedom. I love you. '' I looked in her eyes.

She was shocked.

'' I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have - '' I got interrupted by sonny's lips on my lips. I smiled into the kiss.

'' I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper. '' she smiled. '' I never imagined that freedom would taste so good. '' she grinned.

'' Oh that's just a strawberry chap stick. '' I grinned. She playfully hit me and grinned at me.

'' So was this my prize? '' I smirked at her.

'' Actually I was thinking an ice-cream but this works too. '' she smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**review and tell me what i should do, what did you think and what i'm doing wrong :)  
**


	3. Afraid

**So basically this is just a weird one.. it's nico and sonny. :) ( i actually love Channy but i felt like doing a nico/sonny ) **

**enjoy :) **

**Afraid  
**

* * *

'' Come on Nico, it's just a dentist. And it's not even a real one. '' Sonny smirked.

I raised my eyebrow '' I know it's not a real one. But it's still a dentist in my eyes. I'm not doing this sketch. ''

Tawni groaned '' I'll be in my dressing room. Call me when you get Nico in the sketch okay? '' she stomped out of the prop room.

Grady came up to me with a giant drill in his hands '' Nico, open your mouth.. ''

I screamed and jumped into Sonny's arms. She held me. Damn, she had strong hands.

'' Nico? '' she said.

'' Yeah? ''

'' Why are you in my arms? '' she laughed.

'' Because his is afraid of dentists '' smirked Zora and got an evil smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes. '' I'm not afraid! ''

'' you so are! '' Grady and Zora said.

'' Am not ''

'' You are! '' they said again.

'' Am not ''

'' You are ''

'' Am not ''

'' Am not ''

'' Yeah I am. '' I said. '' Wait. No i'm not. ''

Sonny laughed. '' Nico you are afraid of dentists. But this is just a sketch. There is no way that some one will hurt you. Do this for me? Please... '' she made a puppy dog face with those big brown eyes. I shrugged. I couldn't say no to sonny. She was like my best friend. She understood me better than Grady sometimes. '' Fine i'll do it. '' I muttered.

'' Yes! '' sonny shrieked and hugged me.

3 days later. After the dentist sketch.

Sonny gave me a weak smile. '' it's not that bad. I can hold your hand if you want. ''

I glared at her. Then I looked at the mirror again. I had chipped my tooth in the dentist sketch. Pretty ironic huh?

'' I am not going in there.. '' I said. Me and sonny were at the dentist office.

'' well.. how about I give you something and you go in there then? '' sonny smiled.

'' Depends.. what is it? '' I shrugged. Sonny smiled bigger and kissed me.

I kissed her back. A minute later I pulled my head away because my name was called. I walked into the dentists office. I was smiling the whole way. I sat in the chair.

'' You are not afraid are you? '' the dentist asked.

'' No of course not '' I smiled and opened my mouth.


	4. Love

**Okay.. so this is not a one shot. This and i'm guessing the next chapter are connected. but anyways. **

**the word is love. and it's Channy... **

**enjoy :)  
**

* * *

I drank my milk and glanced over at Sonny. She was sitting with her cast and eating her food. Well.. actually she was just playing with it. She had a sad look on her face. That was definatly not the Sonny we all used to know. The Sonny I knew was sweet, caring, made everyone smile and cute. That was the girl, he was secretly in love with. Something was up.

I saw Tawni joking about something and Sonny making a fake smile. The cast didn't seem to notice. I shrugged and got back to eating my food, glancing at Sonny in a little while.

Two weeks later the usual Sonny was still not here. We were pretty close friends now. Ever since I noticed her sad being, I started being nice to her. None of our usual teasing. I was her friend now.

Everything was exactly the same. Sonny always faked a smile. I knew this because I remembered the times she smiled sincerely. She had this glow about her. How her brown eyes lit up.. but now.. it was a mask.

'' Sonny! '' I said.

'' What? '' she shrugged and sat up in her bed.

'' tell me what's wrong. '' I walked over to her.

'' Nothing '' she murmured but she was avoiding looking at me. I sat next to her and looked in her eyes. '' Tell me. I know something's up. ''

She shrugged. '' I don't know. I guess i've just been wondering if I truly belonged here. The show did just fine without me. And it's not like they even care if i'm here or not. ''

'' Sonny.. look at me. That's not true. The show is so much better with you here. And your cast. I'm sure they care, even if they don't say it. '' she was right about one thing though. Her cast didn't care. She was just a helper to them.

She looked down. '' stop lying to me. I have no reason to stay here. ''

'' don't you dare say that. You're really trying to tell me that there is no reason for you being here? ''

she widened her eyes at me. I think I scared her. I was yelling, but I didn't mean that to happen. She yelled back at me. '' there is no reason for me being here! '' I was so mad right now. I grabbed her and kissed her with all that I got. She kissed me back for a while, then we pulled back. '' there is a reason. I'm the reason. I love you sonny. '' I whispered.

She widened her eyes again and I could see the tears in her eyes '' get out. ''

'' what? '' I was confused.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. '' get out! '' she yelled at pushed me out of her dressing room.

I saw the door closing in front of me and I walked to the set to find Sonny's cast mates.

SPOV

I closed the door and ran to my bed. I took out my suitcase and started throwing my stuff in it. I was crying. Chad had just told me that he loved me. I should be so happy. But i'm not. I can't be here anymore. Not after this. Every time I fall in love and I start enjoying the places I am, something goes wrong. That is the reason why i've been acting so weird the last two weeks. I don't want anything to happen to this place. I don't want anything to happen to Chad.

I zipped my suitcases closed and looked over at the room.

CPOV

'' Cut! '' marshall yelled. He was obviously angry.

'' Chad, what are you doing here? '' tawni glared at me.

'' am I interrupting something? '' I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. The whole cast besides Sonny was now in my face.

'' yes you are. Our sketch rehearsal. '' nico glared at me.

'' It shouldn't be a rehearsal if someone is missing. '' I snapped.

'' We're all here. What are you talking about? '' grady looked confused and looked around in the room. '' Wait. Is someone missing? ''

'' no, of course not. There's four of us. Duh. '' tawni said.

I took a deep breath. '' you seem to be forgetting a very important part of your cast. The fifth member? ''

Zora tilted her head. '' there's four of us. Remember? ''

I pointed to the wall. '' Sonny, remember? '' I was really mad right now. They totally forgot about Sonny? How can you forget about sonny?

'' We didn't forget about her, '' tawni started '' she has just been busy. ''

'' With what? Crying over the fact that you guys don't remember that she's your cast member, more importantly a friend? You guys are supposed to be her best friends. And here I am, chad, sonny's enemy, trying to knock some sense into you guys. '' I glared at them. They were all looking at the ground.

'' We are horrible people aren't we? '' Nico and grady said in unison. '' Maybe. The important question is are you her friends? She really needs you guys. ''

Zora, grady and Nico smiled and nodded. Tawni suddenly looked up '' No, we're not her friends. ''

I had to keep reminding to keep my cool. She rolled her eyes at me and spoke again '' We are her family. A pretty bad one, but still.. a family. And we love her. ''

I smiled. '' Well then.. what are you guys still standing here? '' They all smiled and we headed back to sonny's dressing room. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again '' Sonny, I know you're in there. Open the door. '' still no answer. I literally started banging on the door with the other cast mates. A minute later the door opened. It was zora. She had gone through the vents. I rushed in the room and Sonny was not there. Tawni runned to Sonny's wardrobe and came back with a sad face. '' She is gone.. ''

I sat on her bed and just glared at the door.

Tawni looked at me. '' Chad are you okay?''

'' I love her '' I whispered..

* * *


	5. Night

**This is connected to the chapter love.. it's basically a drabble.. it just popped into my head so i hope it's not too bad :)  
**

**anyways i hope you enjoy.. **

**oh and listen to Iris by goo goo dolls while you're reading this.. it kinda suits this chapter.. :)**

** and tell me what you think..  
**

* * *

**Night**

SPOV

I stepped onto the balcony of my hotel. The sun was so warm. That was logical. I was in Greece.

It had been 2 weeks since the day I leaved hollywood. When I got home, my mum listened to me and decided that I needed to get away. So we left ameica for 2 weeks, we left our phones at home. The only person who knew where we was, was mum's best friend. But no one knew about her so it was safe. Today was the last day of Greece. Tomorrow we were going back. We were going to go back to Wisconsin.

I looked over Athens. It was like 6 a.m in the morning. I smiled. That was a thing I hadn't done in a long time..

'' Sonny! Breakfast! '' my mum yelled and I walked back inside. We ate our breakfast.

'' So there is a party tonight. At the hotel. '' mum said.

'' Ok.. '' I looked at her with a confused expression.

'' we are going.. the Kostas's are coming too. '' she smiled.

Kostas's were a greek family that we met here. They were really cool. They had a daughter, the same age as me. She was pretty cool.. '' Ugh, fine.. but why is there a party? It's tuesday.. '' I said.

My mum chuckled. '' Sonny, it's New Years eve. The last night of the year. ''

I shrugged and looked down '' oh. '' I fake smiled. '' Can I go shopping? ''

'' Sure '' my mum smiled and handed me her credit card. I took it and walked out of the hotel room. I walked to the street and started walking towards the mall. I decided to bring Adriana ( a/n : Adriana Kostas. The same age as Sonny. ). She lived near so I walked over to her house and soon enough we were shopping.

'' So, you're going back tomorrow? '' Adriana asked.

'' Yeah '' I weakly smiled, '' but we're going to e-mail okay? And we have tonight.. ''

'' Yeah we do. '' she smiled. '' I have a question for you though. ''

'' shoot '' I smiled.

'' Would it be okay if I took Talos? '' she bit her lip. Talos was her boyfriend. I think he was a greek god. He was so hot. But she was Adriana's so.. no luck for me.

'' Fine by me '' I smiled. '' as long as you two don't start sucking each others faces in front of me. ''

Adriana blushed. '' That was one time.. '' we giggled and started looking for the perfect outfit for tonight.

CPOV

someone tapped me on the shoulder. My eyes opened slowly and I stood up.

'' Why are you still here? '' grace asked ( a/n : she was sonny's mum's best friend )

'' I need to know where she is. '' I smiled.

Grace shrugged. '' she is going to kill me but she in greece. I have the address inside. '' I followed her inside and got the address of sonny. Now how was I going to get to Greece in time for the night? And greece was ahead of our time. I pulled out my phone and called the airport. '' Prepare me a private jet. ''

SPOV

The night was here. The last night of 2008.

the party was going good. I giggled at the sight of my mum dancing with an old man. Adriana was somewhere around here with Talos. They were all lovey dovey anyway. It felt kinda sad to be in a party, all alone. I walked to the lobby of the hotel. It was kinda quiet around here. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. I frowned. This year had been so weird. I ran away from So random. I don't know if it had been a good choice though. I missed them all.. so much, but it's just too complicated. I was no one to them. Well I was someone to Chad. But he has forgotten all about me already. I wiped away the tear on my cheek and walked onto the terrace. It was the perfect place to watch the fire works. Suddenly there was so much people around. And they were reading the seconds in greek. I smiled and counted the numbers in english. 15, 14, 13, 12 .. when I heard my name called out. I turned away and saw Chad. He was standing a few feet away from me. I shook my head and turned back around. Great, now I was seeing ghosts? But what if it was really him? Maybe if it was this was a sign. That this was meant to be? 9,8,7. '' Sonny, stop ignoring me '' Chad murmured and wrapped his arms around me. This was really him?

I turned around to look him in the eyes '' You're really here? ''

'' yes, I am. '' he smiled.

'' What are you doing here? '' 4,3,2,1..

'' happy new year. '' he said and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. I pulled away '' happy new year! Now what are you doing here? '' I smiled.

'' I can't let you go. I never will.. I love you. '' he smiled.

'' I love you too.. '' I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at the fireworks. He wrapped his arms around me. '' do you want to dance? '' he said. I nodded and we started dancing. There was no music. '' This is the best night ever. '' I whispered.

'' Believe me, it will get a lot better. '' he whispered back and pointed at a direction. I looked at where he pointed. The whole so random cast was standing there. They ran over to me and hugged me. '' We missed you, we love you, we're sorry.. '' they all said. I smiled '' you're forgiven.. ''

'' Well that was easy '' tawni smiled. Yep.. the same old tawni.. '' Yeah well.. it is a new year '' I smiled. '' come on there is some one i'd like you guys to meet.''

I introduced them to Adriana and Talos.

We were all talking when Chad gently pulled me away from the group. '' So are you coming back to Hollywood? ''

I bit my lip. I haven't thought about that. '' I don't know yet. Do you think I should? ''

'' yes. I can't live with out you. And besides it was your dreams. You have no reason to throw your dream away. I won't let you. ''

I smiled and kissed him. '' I love you. Oh and did I say that this was the best night ever? ''

he smiled '' I love you too. And yes you have.. but it sure is.. '''

* * *

**the next chapter will not be connected to this story :) **

**review!! **


	6. Day

**So i just wanted to try this :)**

**enjoy :) **

**Day   
**

Today was the day.

Today was the day they all had been waiting for.

**S**onny had a blind date today.

She was really excited about it and she even let Tawni do her make up.

**C**had was going to follow Sonny around.

He didn't want anyone to date Sonny.

He didn't know why.

**G**rady was shooting an ad for his favorite chips.

He was going to shoot it with 6 beautiful girls.

Girls who Grady had picked out.

**N**ico was coming back from New York.

He had visited his family.

**T**awni was looking forward to seeing nico.

She found out that she missed him.

**Z**ora was going to play a trick on Marshall.

Again..

she was messing with his GPS again..

* * *

Yesterday had been an eventful day..

**G**rady got slapped 6 times.

He wanted to date 6 girls once.

He was feeling bummed but Nico had come back.

He cheered him up.

As I said, **N**ico came back.

He missed Tawni too.

He asked **T**awni out on a date and they kissed _( aww.. )_

**Z**ora had messed with Marshall.

**M**arshall drove to a desert.

He was furious.

But Zora just learned the innocent puppy dog face so he couldn't have said no to that.

He forgave Zora.

**S**onny had gone to her date.

Her date was awful.

They went to a drive in.

Luckily **C**had came come out of nowhere_ ( yeah right )_ and saved sonny.

Chad showed Sonny his thinking place and they just stared at the stars.

They talked and understood that they liked each other.

They told each other.

They have a date tomorrow night..

**yeah.. that day was a good day**


	7. Angel

**I should be writing a paper for school right now but i got an idea :) **

**enjoy :) **

**word : Angel  
**

* * *

'' Sonny, come on. We're going to be so late'' Tawni yelled.

'' I'm coming. '' I said. I walked out of my walk in closet. '' how do I look? '' I asked. I was wearing an angel costume. It consisted of a short white dress and cute pink wings. I was also wearing white heels and a white mask. It covered at least half of my face.

Tawni smiled '' you have finally found some fashion sense. And I mean this as the nicest way possible. So how do I look? '' she twirled around in her satan costume. She had a red mini dress, black gladiator heels and she was wearing the devil ears and a tail.

'' you look great. '' I smiled. We walked out of our dressing room and onto our set. The whole cast was already waiting for us. '' Ready to go? '' nico asked.

'' Yeah. '' me and Tawni answered and we walked into the limo that was parked outside our studio. We were going to the studio's annual halloween masked party.

'' Tawni aren't you gonna wear a mask? '' Grady asked. He was dressed up as Indiana Jones.

'' yeah right, like this pretty face will ruin it with a thing called mask. '' tawni said smiling and flipped her hair. That was the Tawni we knew and loved.

CPOV

I was sipping some punch and looking around. I was at the party. The annual Halloween masked party. I looked around and saw people dancing, talking and having a good time. I shrugged. This party was boring. I fixed up my mask a little bit and I was about to walk out of the party when someone caught my eye. She was gorgeous. She had a white mask on and she was dressed as an angel. I smiled and walked over to her. She was standing alone and she seemed confused. '' Hey. '' I smiled.

'' Hey '' she smiled back at me.

'' want to dance? ''

'' Sure '' she smiled at me and took my hand. We started dancing to a slow song.

'' so do you think we've met before? '' I asked.

'' I don't know. This place has a lot of different studios. '' she smiled.

'' Yeah. '' I smiled. '' So what's your name? ''

'' What is this 20 questions? '' she joked.

'' Maybe.. will you answer them all? '' I grinned.

'' Maybe, but not in here. '' she smiled and 5 minutes later I found us on a swing behind studio 15.

'' So you have 8 questions left. '' she smirked.

'' only eight? '' I frowned.

'' Is there a problem? '' she smirked.

'' I'll take what I get. So how old are you? ''

'' My age starts with a one.. '' she smiled.

I looked at her and smirked. '' do you wear a private school uniform in your show? ''

'' No. '' she smiled again. She had the cutest smile. She reminded me of someone.

'' do you get a stake from the lunch lady? ''

she frowned '' no. what has this to do with me? ''

'' only 10 shows get stakes, 4 of them also wear a private school clothes. I'm just trying to figure out where do you work. ''

'' why don't you just ask me where do I work? '' she smiled.

'' good point. Where do you work? ''

'' That would be too easy.. '' she smirked. '' 3 questions left. ''

'' will I ever know who you are? ''

'' maybe... ''

'' what is the number of your studio? ''

'' It's a number that is in between 1 and 19. '' she smiled again '' only one left.. ''

I kissed her. I have no idea why but I just did. She kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled. I took off my mask. She gasped and looked down. I frowned '' What's wrong? ''

'' this is wrong. '' she said and walked off. The angel just walked off. What was going on?

SPOV

omg, CDC just kissed me. If he found out that it was me he would just yell at me. He could never like me...

I walked back to studio 2 and hung my costume on my closet door. Then I fell asleep and dreamed of Chad. Just like every other night. I admit it, I have a crush on Chad.

2 days later. No one's POV

'' chad, you serious about this? '' portlyn asked.

'' Yes I am. '' chad answered him and walked over to the So Random studio. The whole cast was no where to be seen so he decided to find Sonny. Maybe she could help him find his angel. He still had 3 studios to go and he needed someone's help. He had gone over every studio searching for her. But she was no where to be seen.

He knocked on Sonny's door. Sonny opened the door. '' Hey, what are you doing here? '' she laughed nervously. '' I need help. Can you help me? '' chad said.

Sonny nodded and walked in her room. Chad closed the door behind him and sat down in Sonny's couch. '' So what is the problem? '' sonny asked.

'' Well i'm trying to find a girl. From the party. You won't happen to know - '' he paused. He glanced at Sonny then back at a wall then back at Sonny. He smiled.

'' Know what Chad? '' sonny asked nervously.

Chad stood up and walked closer to Sonny. '' Know who the girl was? '' he whispered.

Sonny took a deep breath '' I have no idea who your angel is.. '' she then stopped. She let it slip. She was studying Chad's face if he had noticed.

Chad grinned '' where were you at the night of the party? ''

'' Here. '' sonny asked quickly.

Chad smirked and nodded. He moved closer to Sonny. Sonny moved backwards but she hit a wall. Chad moved closer to her again. Sonny was now trapped between the wall and Chad. Her heart was racing.

Chad smiled '' I know where you were Sonny Monroe. '' and with those words he kissed her.

She kissed him back but then pulled away. '' you're not disappointed? ''

'' I never could be disappointed in you '' Chad whispered. '' oh and next time if you don't want me to find you, don't leave your costume hanging on the door. ''

Sonny glanced up and found her costume on her dresser door.

It looked like an angel was sitting on her door. She smiled. '' There is an angel in this room. ''

Chad smiled too '' I know. It's you. '' he kissed her again.


	8. Chocolate

_I am supposed to be sleeping right now, but i couldn't sleep. so i decided to write a chapter.. or two (A) _

_hope you like it :)  
_

**Chocolate**

**

* * *

  
**

**C**had likes to think that he doesn't like Sonny that way. He doesn't want to show his feelings. He is afraid that if he lets someone in, he'll get hurt. He also doesn't want anyone to know that the whole jerk thing is just an act he puts together.

**H**ating Chad seems to be the only way to hide her feelings from Chad. She is afraid that once she shows them, she'll get rejected. She is also scared that her cast mates will yell at her because she likes Chad.

**O**nly way to bring these two together is to find a shrink and put them into a room together. Wrong. Sometimes it only takes two frenemies to get them together.

**C**asually, Tawni and Portlyn push Chad and Sonny into a janitors closet. They lock them in and leave them there.

**O**f course, Sonny and Chad are both furious about that. They both sit at the other side of the closet and glare at each other.

**L**ittle did they both know that both of them actually wanted to tell the other person how they really felt. They were ready to take a chance.

**A**n awkward moment passed by and finally Sonny broke the silence. She told him that she had a crush on him. Chad didn't answer her so she just started looking for a way to get out of the closet.

**T**enderly Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for a while. When they finally pulled back, they were both smiling.

**E**ventually they got out of the closet. They were a couple now. Tawni and Portlyn were proud of themselves. They had brought two enemies together.


	9. Dance

_yeah like i said.. i'm sleeping right now :D just finished studying chemistry so yay :D _

_listen to these songs : _

_Just Freak by Courtney ( the soundtrack of spectacular ) _

_Can i have this dance by Vanessa hudgens and Zac Efron._

* * *

**Dance**

CPOV

I was about to knock on sonny's dressing room door but I heard some thumping. I listened closely and I heard the rhythm of the song ' just freak ' by Courtney. It was on the soundtrack of spectacular. It was sonny's new favorite movie. Anyways I opened the door slowly and I saw Sonny dancing.

She was doing everything she could have thought of. I saw moves from Michael Jackson and from Miley Cyrus. She was doing the hustle at one point. Then it turned into the dance of the hoedown throwdown.

I just looked at her. She looked so graceful when she danced. She had a smile plastered on her face and she was singing along with the song. She still didn't notice me so I sneaked into the room and sat down. She grabbed a boa and started dancing with that.

She was having so much fun so I decided to keep quiet. I enjoyed watching my crush dance. Then I heard the song end and suddenly Sonny turned around. She glared at me. '' Chad? What are you doing here? ''

I chuckled '' I was looking for you. You're a natural dancer you know that? ''

she smiled '' thanks. ''

A new song started playing. It was called ' can I have this dance? ' from hsm 3. even though zac efron was in it, it still was a pretty good movie.

When vanessa started singing Sonny smirked and started lip syncing to the song. She reached out her hand to me and we started dancing. I started to hum along to the song.

Sonny smiled at me and did the same.

I twirled Sonny around and started to sing :

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all _

Sonny giggled and sang with me

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance _

Suddenly Sonny let go of me and jumped on her couch. She sang with all that she got. She did some dramatic movements to it.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

I smirked and picked her up in my arms. I twirled around with her and sang with her again. _  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be._

It was so weird. The last line.. it was like it spoke the truth about us. We both stopped dancing and stared at each others eyes. We both smiled and listened to the chorus once more.

Sonny smiled at me sang the last lines of the song.

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance _

I smiled at her. Then she bit her lip. '' So what are you doing here Cooper? ''

yup, still the sonny I have a crush on. I smirked. '' I came here to show you my beauty. '' I faked a hair flip. Sonny smiled. '' good. '' she mumbled.

I smirked. '' Good ''


	10. Sleep

_so.. i wanted to get this out.. it might be not as good as the others. but i hope you guys wont mind much :) _

* * *

Sleep

CPOV

you know how people love sleeping because it's the best feeling in the world? Well.. I used to hate sleeping. Every time I woke up, my hair was a mass, I had morning breath and stuff like that. That's why I hated sleeping.

But ever since she has come along.. I love sleeping. And not because of that I like resting. no. it's because I see her in my dreams every time. My dreams show me things that could never happen. Like for instance. Sonny and me would never just hang out at the beach. Okay.. maybe we would, but we would be fighting all the time..

back to the point. When i'm sleeping I get to see things differently. I get to escape from reality. The reality where me and Sonny would never get together.

Tonight was promising to be a bad night.. I couldn't sleep..

I sat up in my bed and walked to the cafeteria. It was open. I sat in the So random table and started thinking.

SPOV

I squeezed my eyes and groaned. I couldn't sleep tonight. And that's why I was kinda sad. I wanted to see dreams.

You know, sometimes you see dreams that you don't want to end? I have them every night. And they all are similar. There are always 2 main characters. Me and Chad. I know it might seem weird but the truth is... I like Chad. I love it when he tries to yell at me but his eyes are just smiling. I love it when he flips his hair and I even love his stupid falls uniform.

I shrugged and walked out of my dressing room. I needed to clear my head. I walked to the cafeteria and sat in my usual table, not noticing Chad sitting there.

CPOV

I looked up and saw Sonny. She was looking around. '' Uhm, Sonny.. what are you doing here? ''

'' I couldn't sleep.. what about you? ''

'' same here. ''

she smiled '' if you can't sleep then you have to try some fresh air and my famous cocoa. ''

'' I'd love to '' I smiled and took Sonny's hand. She looked in my eyes, confused, but she didn't yank the hand away.

10 minutes we were sitting at the same spot. We were drinking cocoa. She tilted her head and looked at me.

'' What? '' I chuckled.

'' Nothing.. it's just.. I like you Chad.. really like you.. '' she looked down and played with her fingers. I smiled '' I like you too. ''

'' It's okay if you don't like me … – wait what?'' she looked up.

I chuckled again '' I like you too.. ''

she smiled and drank her cocoa. She put the mug down on the table and looked at me again. '' now what? ''

I smirked '' this ''

I kissed her.

She kissed me back but then she pulled back. '' I'm sleeping aren't I ? ''

I shrugged '' yeah.. so am I. ''

the next morning.

CPOV

I looked up and saw Sonny. I smiled at her. That dream last night felt so real. I walked up to her '' Hey. ''

She smiled at me '' hey.. the weirdest thing happened. You were in my dream. ''

I smirked.. '' wow.. what was I doing? ''

'' well.. uhm.. were were in the cafeteria and we were drinking cocoa. ''

'' I don't drink cocoa '' I stated. Could it be possible? We had the same dreams?

She rolled her eyes. '' was there anything else? '' I said. I wanted her to say that we kissed..

Sonny bit her lip. '' nope.. nothing else. But it was just a dream so never mind. ''

I smirked '' sweet dreams.. ''

she rolled her eyes and walked away from me. I shrugged and walked into the cafeteria. I noticed two cups on the So Random table. I smiled. I guess it wasn't a dream.. but sonny will never know that...


	11. Warm

**'s the next one :) **

**and this was a lot of fun to write, because this is based on my life :) so enjoy. **

**oh and this is dedicated to a very cute guy i know.. **

* * *

Warm

You know the question ' Are you cold? '

sounds like an innocent question right? Well not to sonny monroe. She hates the question. Because every time she answers the question ' yes I am', something she doesn't want will happen.

4 year old Sonny.

She is playing in the sand with her best friend – Tom. She has a crush on him. She is wearing her favorite dress and she is about to tell him that she has a crush on him. She is the cutest and prettiest girl in the playground when...

Sonny's mum asks '' Sonny are you cold? ''

Sonny smiles and nods. '' Okay, let's get you warm then. '' 10 minutes later Sonny is wearing rainbow jeans and a huge sweater that has a truck on it. '' You look weird Sonny, I don't want to be friends with you anymore. '' tom says and walks away. Sonny has tears in her eyes.

The same thing happened when Sonny was 5,7,8,9 and even when she was 13.

sucks huh?

15 year old Sonny.

She is on her first date with a guy she really likes. It is going pretty good. They had already watched a movie and now they were walking around. Sonny thinks that they are having a really good time and they are about to kiss.. when...

the guy asks '' Sonny are you cold? ''

she nods. '' here, take my jacket. '' he hands Sonny his jacket. Sonny smiles and puts the jacket on. They walk for a little while more when suddenly.. '' freeze! '' the cop yells. They stop and look at the cop. The cop smirks '' now what do we have here? '' he searches the guy and he starts searching Sonny. He pulls out a bag of pot from the jacket's pocket. The cop arrests them both and sonny has to spend the night in jail. Finally the guy confesses that the pot is his.

Now.

I'm sitting on the roof of studio 2 &3. I'm going to watch the fireworks. It's new years eve tonight but i'm hanging out on the set. I close my eyes and breathe in the last air of 2008. I feel someone else with me and that someone sits next to me. I open my eyes and look at the person '' Chad what are you doing here? Don't you have a big party to attend to? ''

he rolled his blue eyes '' I did, but I didn't want to go. And besides I like this place much better than some party with a bunch of strange people. ''

I smile.

'' So what about you? Alone in a roof. I didn't interrupt anything did I? '' he smirks.

I smirks and kick him gently. '' no. '' I say. Suddenly a cold wind blows and I shiver.

Chad frowns '' are you cold sonny? ''

I bite my lip. What am I supposed to say? Yeah, i'm cold but I won't tell you that? No way.

'' uhm I'm not. '' right then the wind blows again and this time it's colder. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. '' better? ''

I snuggle against his chest and smile. '' thanks. I'm warm now. ''

We stay in that position for the whole night.


	12. Bath

**Bath**

I slammed my dressing room door and walked straight into my bathroom. I started the water for my bath and stood in front of the mirror. My blonde hair was perfect, like always, my fake school uniform was a little wrinkled but other than that it was perfectly fine. I ran a hand through my hair and shrugged. I turned on the radio and ironically '' crush '' by david archuleta came on. I shook my head and stopped the bath water. I threw my clothes on the floor and climbed in the bath. I closed my eyes. Today hadn't been the best day. It had been a bad bad day....

_'' Good '' Sonny smirked and was about to walk off. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. '' good '' I whispered. She turned over to look at me and I smiled. She frowned '' What is it Chad? ''_

_I tilted my head '' I don't want to say good anymore. ''_

_she shrugged '' Well, I guess I won't talk to you anymore then. ''_

_I rolled my eyes and kissed her. She kissed back. I pulled away and smiled '' I want to do this from now on. Will you go out with me? '' She looked down and shook her head. '' I have to go '' she quickly walked off. I shook my head. What was I thinking? A sweet girl like that can never like a guy like me._

I opened my eyes. My brown hair was dripping wet and i'm sure my mascara was all over my face. I shrugged and stood up in the bath. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked over to the mirror. My mascara was running, my eyes were sad, my hair was a mess. But an even bigger mess was my heart. I had no idea what to do about Chad. I liked him a lot. But.. I'm Sonny and his Chad.. and besides, it was probably just a joke. He would never like someone like me. I shrugged and get dressed. I walked out of my bathroom and sat down on my bed. '' Finally.. '' I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Chad sitting on the couch. His hair was wet and he had no expression in his face. '' what are you doing here? '' I asked.

He shrugged '' I thought a lot about today.. '' he paused.

'' Chad, I - '' I tried to say but he interrupted me. '' and I came to a conclusion. I know i'm not the sweetest guy. Okay, i'm a total jerk. And I know that I never really said that I like you but i'm doing it now. I know that you like me too. So please just acting like you don't. ''

I looked down '' I was going to say that I would love to go out with you.. so no need to accuse me of pretending. I thought about it too. '' I said and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away '' you know you smell like coconut. '' he said.

I giggled '' That's my bath bubbles''


	13. School

Here you go :)

it's just a short drabble.

enjoy!

* * *

**School**

CPOV 

_Day 1. _

I groaned silently and sat down in my seat. I flipped my blond hair back and looked over at Mr. Silverstein. He was my, and the rest of the casts, teacher. Every show had their own teachers. Anyways back to the point. I looked at him and grimaced. That guy needed a haircut so bad. Also some styling tips and he needed to get rid of his mustache. I shook my head lightly and looked around in the room. Portlyn was playing with her hair and doodling in her note book. James was sleeping and the rest of the cast were talking about something. They seemed excited. I rolled my eyes and got my phone out. Great.. Only 54 minutes left of this class. I hate school so much.

_Day 2_

The next day. The same time, the same position. I rolled my eyes and focused on watching my reflection in the mini mirror I always carry with me. Mr. Silverstein blabbed something and I looked up. I heard the words ' So Random '. Where there is So Random, there is Sonny. Not that I care.. anyways I decided to listen to Mr. Silverstein.

'' So Mrs. Bitterman is going to be in the hospital for about 2 or 3 weeks. And So Random is going to have their classes here, with you guys. Starting from tomorrow. '' Mr. Silverstein grinned.

He knew about the feud between the two shows and I think he hated us. I heard my cast groaning and I faked a frown. Inside I was happy. This gave me another chance to see Sonny.

_Day 3_

I sat down in my chair once again. But this time I was happy. I was hiding a smile actually. I looked around and I saw Sonny walk in the class room. She was the last one in. She looked around the room and frowned. Only one seat was not taken. The seat next to me. She gave her cast a small smile and walked over to the seat.

'' Hey Sonny '' I grinned as she sat down.

She smiled '' Hey Chad. ''

School was about to get better. Even if only for three weeks..


	14. Mad

_So.. i decided to try a dialogue. _

_hope you enjoy.. _

_oh and also.. a big thank you to all of you guys who reviewed, added this to story alert or favorited! it means so much to me.. so thank you :)  
_

* * *

' Hey Sonny, wow.. you actually look nice today. '

' Uhm, is that supposed to be a compliment Chad? '

' No, me and compliment girl like you? Never.. '

' So i'm not worthy of being complimented? '

' Uhm, no I didn't say that. '

' yeah you did. '

' no I didn't, Sonny. '

'yes you did Chad! Now will you please stop talking to me? '

'What? I can talk to whoever I want to'

'not to me'

'why not? '

'Because i'm mad at you'

'what did I do now?'

'You insulted me'

'well... uhm.. you insulted me'

'Did I Chad? Did I really?'

'That is my line Sonny!'

Is it?

'Ugh.. sonny, I can't believe you work for a comedy show. You are so not funny.'

….

'sonny? '

….

'oh come on.. I didn't mean that. '

'You didn't? '

'No of course not. Please don't be mad at me'

'give me one reason I shouldn't'

'BecauseIloveyou '

'what? '

'Because I love glue.... '

'uhm.. okay chad? Are you okay? '

'Yeah.. '

'chad, tell me the truth.'

'I can't, you're still mad at me..'

'I won't if you tell me the truth. '

'You promise? '

'Yeah, I promise.. '

'ugh fine. .well Sonny.. '

'yeah? '

'Stop interrupting me.. '

'i'm so not interrupting you! '

'Yes you are'

'no i'm not '

'yes you are! '

….

'so you're mad at me again?'

'Maybe I am. '

'Ugh fine, let's do it this way then.'

'Good! '

'Good '

'good'

'so we're good?'

'We're beyond good.. '

'Have a good day Sonny!'

'You too Chad! '


	15. Stars

**Stars**

**'' Sonny you are useless! ''**

**'' Was I talking to you? '**'

**'' Sonny, look what you did! ''**

**'' It's all your fault! '' **

**'' then again, it's you so i'm not sorry.. ''**

These were the sentences that echoed in my head..

Today had been the worst day of my life. I had pissed off my whole cast and of course Chad. They were all little things. Things that you should say ' no big deal ' and forget about them, but no.. today they all just wanted,no, needed to be pissed off at me.

I wanted to help Zora with her new prank. She wanted me to do a weird knot and if I didn't do it like she wanted me to, she yelled at me and told me I was useless. Great way to start my day huh?

Then there was the situation with Tawni. I walked into our dressing room and she said something. I asked her to repeat it but then she glared at me and asked me if she was talking to me. I was shocked. Yes I know that it's Tawni but the way that she said it. And here I was, thinking that we were finally getting along.

The third strike was the situation with Nico, Grady and Chad. It happened in the cafeteria. I had just gotten my food and I was walking to my table. Then I walked into Chad and I stumbled. My food fell on Nico's new outfit. He had a date in 15 minutes. He was so pissed at me and of course, his soulmate and his best friend was pissed at me too. I mumbled i'm sorry when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I heard Chad say that he was sorry. I turned around and he took it back. I know I shouldn't take it seriously but it still hurt. I didn't want to fight with Chad all the time.

I opened my eyes and looked up. I was sitting on the roof of studio 3 and the stars were shining so bright. I loved the stars. When I was little, me and my dad used to sit on our balcony and he told me stories about starts and stuff. I loved them. I closed my eyes and I understood that I still remembered them. I smiled and looked up again. It was so peaceful. Everyone had gone home already. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and looked back. It was Chad.

'' What do you want? Insult me more? '' I asked.

He shrugged and sat down next to me '' What are we doing? ''

'' We're sitting Chad. It's obvious. '' I rolled my eyes.

'' No, I mean us. What are we doing? I mean I just walked towards you and you thought that I was going to insult you. I don't want us to be like that. And I never meant to insult you. ''

I smiled and looked at him. He looked sincere. '' We are doing what we do best. We are hiding from ourselves and we're insulting each other for the cover of it. ''

he looked at me confused '' Me and hiding from myself? Why would I need to hide? I'm Chad - ''

I interrupted him '' Chad stop. Please.. I've had a really bad day.. can you do me a favor?

'' sure'' he smiled.

'' can you be Chad for me tonight? Not Chad Dylan Cooper, but Chad. The guy who is sweet and who helps me all the time. ''

he smiled at me '' I can do that. ''

'' Good '' I smiled.

He smirked at the word and looked up. '' The stars are beautiful tonight. ''

'' I know. Hey do you want to hear a story? ''

he nodded and smiled. I bit my lip and started telling a story my father told me. '' You see that star there? Well a legend says that … ''

* * *

_So did you like it? _

_Review!  
_


	16. Moon

_here's the next one! _

_word : moon_

_enjoy! review!  
_

* * *

Full moon. Seems like a harmless thing right? But many people start doing weird stuff when the full moon is in the sky again. Some people can't sleep, the others can sleep. Some even sleepwalk. And that's what Sonny does. She knows that she does it but she never remembers what she does. So she just ignores it. She knows that she won't do anything terrible. She tries to hide it and so far no one knows that she sleepwalks when there is a full moon.

What she doesn't know that Chad has the same problem. But even Chad himself doesn't know about his sleepwalking. And no one knows what these two do when they sleepwalk. No one knows that they meet and cuddle with each other when they sleepwalk. They don't know that they even tell each other their feelings, their secrets and stuff like that. They have no idea that they've had their first kiss.. while there was a full moon.

Yes, the moon is a strange and a powerful thing. A thing that can make you do things you wouldn't have the courage to do.


	17. Sun

_So.. here's the next one. # 17 i think :) _

_the word is Sun. _

_hope you like it! _

_oh and sorry about the weirdness of the story. i've been sunbathing all day and i think my brain disappeared. weird huh? :D _

_anyways, enjoy!  
_

* * *

CPOV

I walked over to blondie and stood next to her.

'' Who ever you are, you're blocking my sun, so move '' she said with her eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and coughed.

She opened her eyes and sat up '' What do you want Chad? ''

'' Stop telling Sonny lies about me '' I said. Blondie here has been telling rumors about me to Sonny and now Sonny doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

She rolled her eyes '' I'm just protecting her. ''

'' Protecting from what? I just want to be friends with her. It's not like I would burn her. I'm not the sun you know. '' but I could be. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Wait. What was I saying? Oh right Sonny.. Chad focus..

she rolled her eyes again. God that's annoying. '' Chad, actually you are the sun. You make Sonny's day and that's why I can't let you and Sonny get anymore closer than you already are.. ''

Now it was my time to roll my eyes. '' Listen Blondie. '' she glared at me and raised her eyebrows '' Tawni.. '' I corrected myself. '' I'm not going to hurt Sonny, what happened between me and you was unfortunate but i'm serious about Sonny. I like her. I would never hurt her. '' I said. Did I just say that I like Sonny? And did I tell Tawni? I looked over to Tawni and she was smiling.

That was a creepy smile, Tawni never smiled like that.. '' Why are you smiling like that? '' I asked hesitantly.

'' I can't believe this. Chad Dylan Cooper actually cares. I feel so sorry for you. '' she grinned. '' I hate caring. '' she added and started blabbering about the time she cared. '' Tawni, not the time for history now okay? I want sonny. Can you tell her that those were all lies? ''

'' ugh.. fine.. '' she said and walked off, leaving me in the parking lot.

SPOV

I was sitting on my bed when Tawni walked into our dressing room. She stood right in front of me and bit her lip. I gave her a confused look. She shrugged '' Just hear me out. Promise not to be mad? ''

I nodded '' Tawni, why should I be mad? ''

She gave me a weak smile and sat next to me. '' The thing is.. well all the things I told you about Chad. They were lies.. '' I think my mouth fell open. '' What? '' I yelled.

'' I know i'm a bad person.. but he is your sun and well.. I didn't want him to give you a sunburn and well I told you those lies. I was protecting you. ''

Why was she telling me about sunburns and the sun? '' uhm, tawni, did you get a little bit too much sun? '' I asked.

She shook her head. '' Sonny I'm serious. Just forget all the things I told you okay? '' I nodded in response and bit my lip.

'' So.. what am I going to do now? ''

She rolled her eyes as I was the most idiotic person ever and grinned '' Go and get your sun.. ''

I gave her another confused look '' What? ''

'' Go get Chad! '' she laughed. I smiled and walked out of the dressing room to find Chad.

I found him in the parking lot. He had his eyes closed and it seemed like he was enjoying the sun. I bit my lip and sat next to him. '' So I guess you found the sun? ''

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I looked in his eyes. There was an unusual spark in those blue eyes.

Those deep blue eyes. Sonny! Snap out of it..

'' Yeah I did.. she's sitting right next to me. '' he smiled. I smiled back at him.

Wow, did Chad just give me a compliment?

'' Thanks chad. You can be sweet sometimes.. '' He smiled and nodded. Then we both looked at our feet._ Awkward silence..._

'' So tawni told me about everything. '' I said smiling.

He looked up '' everything? ''

'' Yeah, I think so. '' I smiled. He nodded '' So what do you say? Do you like me too? ''

that caught me off guard. He liked me? Yay.. I smiled '' yeah, I like you too.. ''

'' that's good. '' he smiled. I nodded and looked at the sun. '' So why was Tawni telling me about the sun and sunburns? ''

he chuckled '' She thinks that i'm the sun and that I will burn you when I get closer to you. But I would never do that. You know that right? '' I smiled. '' yeah, I know that.. '' I said and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.


	18. Different

_I love writing dialogues :D so here you go. _

_word # 18 : different.. Channy like always :D :D _

_enjoy!  
_

* * *

'' Good ''

'' Good ''

'' Goodbye Chad ''

'' Sonny, wait ''

'' What? ''

'' Don't go. Not now.. ''

'' ugh.. ''

'' Please? ''

'' wow, you said please? ''

'' yeah? ''

'' Okay, then i'll stay.''

'' You know you're different. ''

'' Different from what? ''

'' All the other girls. Most of the girls would've stayed because I asked them to.. but not you.. ''

'' yeah.. wait so I'm different huh? Is that a bad thing? ''

'' What do you think? ''

'' I have no idea what to think.. ''

'' come on, you know me better than that.. ''

'' fine.. judging by the grin on your face.. good different? ''

'' Yeah.. ''

'' well. You're different too.. ''

'' Good different? ''

'' no.. bye Chad ''

Sonny wait. I'm bad different? ''

'' No.. Bye Chad ''

'' Sonny come on.. don't walk away from me..Tell me what kinda different! Sonny! That's so not fair.. ''

….

'' stupid different cute.. ''


	19. Surprise!

**Okay.. so my computer is fixed :D Yay! **

**This is a pretty weird one. i just felt like doing a weird one :D so i hope you enjoy! **

**word #19 - Surprise!  
**

_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am_

_I dont mind, I dont care  
As long as you're here_

All the same by Sick Puppies 

* * *

'' Chad how did you. What are you? '' I was shocked. Why was Chad here?

He just grinned at me and pulled me in for a hug '' Surprise! ''

wait... rewind!

_2 days earlier_

' good '

'' good ''

'' good ''

'' we're good? ''

'' yes Sonny. We're good. '' he rolled his eyes and walked off. Why did he just roll his eyes at me? I stomped into my dressing room '' God he is an annoying, superficial jerk. '' I practically yelled.

'' woah, girl.. is the diva back already? '' Tawni raised her eyebrows at me.

'' No. I'm just so frustrated. He is - '' I got cut off by Tawni '' a jerk? '' she smirked.

'' Yeah.. '' I pouted and sat next to Tawni. She grinned at me '' When are you going to admit it? ''

'' admit what? '' I mean seriously. If she was going to give me another one of those you like him he likes you speeches I was going to kill her.

I think she knew what I was thinking. '' uhm.. doesn't matter '' she said scared. I grinned '' Thank Tawni. Don't we have rehearsal? ''

'' Nobody told you? '' she asked confused.

'' Told me what? '' I was even more confused.

'' the cast is going on a studio picnic for 2 days. But the _falls_ isn't coming. '' she grinned. I smiled '' when? ''

'' in 5 hours.. '' she grinned back at me.

This was going to be great. No Chad, just my friends and a day off. What could ruin it?

_7 hours later.._

'' This is so wrong.. '' I shrugged and looked out of my tents door. '' Tell me about it. It's cold and wet and my hair is going to be frizzy. '' Tawni complained. I raised my eyebrow at her but then shrugged she was right. Well not about the hair part but about the other parts. The whole studio had gone to a resort 2 hours away from Hollywood and we all were hoping for a sunny day of relaxing in the beach, when wanted to go camping. We went camping, it started to rain and now everyone is at their tents just waiting for the rain to stop. The worst day off ever!

'' So what are we doing now? '' Tawni asked. I shrugged. '' go to sleep? '' I suggested.

'' It's 6 p.m ''

'' Do you have anything better to do? ''

'' well.. we can talk about me.. ''

'' can't we talk about anything else? ''

'' of course. We can talk about how awesome I am. '' Tawni smiled brightly and started babbling something. Great. Just great.

_Meanwhile with chad _

'' This is dumb '' I said angrily and slumped onto the couch in the falls lounge.

'' what is? '' Portlyn tilted her head and looked at me. '' I am not that dumb.. ''

I rolled my eyes '' do not talk with out a script.. I have to get out of here. '' I said and started walking towards the parking lot doors.

'' but it's raining outside.. '' portlyn stated.

'' really? Is it really? '' I asked sarcastically and walked to my car. I had forgotten the top down so my car was soaking wet. I shrugged and stood in the rain. I closed my eyes and just screamed. At the top of my lungs.

_The next morning. Back to Sonny in the woods. _

I crawled out of the tent and smiled. Sun was shining, birds were singing and no one was up yet. Well only me. I stood up and started walking towards a river we saw when we started the failed camping trip. It had been a total disaster. And we even couldn't go home because mr. Condor was so determined that the weather was going to change. Well I guess he was right about the weather. It seemed to be a perfect day. But we were supposed to go back in 4 hours I think. So much for a perfect day off huh?

I finally got to the river. But there was someone there already. He was sitting on a rock, his back to me. He had blond hair and he was so not dressed for a camping trip. He reminded me of Chad. That couldn't have been chad right? I mean he wasn't coming here. Was I actually missing Chad? I shook my head to get that thought out of my head and walked closer to the guy. He turned around and looked at me and smiled.

'' Chad how did you. What are you? '' I was shocked. Why was Chad here?

He just grinned at me and pulled me in for a hug '' Surprise! ''

I was about to push him away but then I remembered the night. The whole night in that tent listening Tawni talk about Tawni and the rain and I guess I just finally let it all out. I hugged him back and whispered '' I usually hate surprises. But I love this one. ''

I could feel Chad grinning.


	20. Birthday

**Okay. so i just finished watching the new episode.. so cute! :D :D **

**gotta love Channy. :)**

**anyways here is the 20th word = Birthday **

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

CPOV

There she was. Laughing with her cast and being so cute. I shrugged and looked at my food. I was sitting in the cafeteria and it was out lunch break. Suddenly I heard a birthday song.

Ugh, I hate birthdays. Every one is so happy and cheery at that day. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the _so random _table. To my surprise they were singing the song. Only one person wasn't singing at that table. That was Sonny. She was blushing and smiling at the same time. Hmm.. why wasn't she singing.. and why did she seem even more Sonny today?

The cast stopped singing and Sonny laughed as they all hugged her. I heard Tawni yell happy birthday Sonny and then it all clicked. It was Sonny's birthday. How did I not know that? And why didn't she tell me that? I looked over at Sonny once again. She was looking at me as well. She smiled at me. I wanted to smile at her so bad but then an idea popped into my head. I looked away from Sonny, threw away my food and walked out of the cafeteria.

SPOV

I looked over at Chad. He was looking at me and I smiled at him. I was tired of the fighting. I just wanted us to be friends and maybe even something more.. but he just looked at me and walked out of the cafeteria. Wow. Was I really that bad? I shrugged and focused my attention on my cast again. They were all smiling at me. It was my birthday today. Yay.. great way to ruin my birthday Chad...

6 hours later.

'' So that was the show today. But it isn't over yet '' marshall grinned. The crowd was clapping and screaming. Marshall grinned even bigger '' It's Sonny's birthday today. So we got her a little something. Bring it out guys! '' he yelled and 3 guys came out pushing a big box in front of them. I grinned '' that is for me? ''

Tawni smiled '' yeah.. now open it! '' she pushed me towards the box.

I bit my lip and lift off the lid of the box. I looked inside the box. There was an envelope in it. I looked over at the cast and Marshall and they were grinning at me. I shook my head and opened the envelope. '' read it out loud! '' tawni yelled.

'' Dear Sonny Munroe, you're the guest of honor of the Studio's prom which takes place …. ''

I finished reading and looked up '' really? A real prom? '' I smiled. '' Yeah. '' the cast yelled and the crowd started cheering again. Balloons fell from the ceiling and we finally said our goodbyes to the public and the show ended.

After the meet and greet we finally got to our dressing room. I fell on the couch.

'' A long day? '' I nodded but then stopped. That wasn't Tawni. I looked up and saw Chad grinning at me. '' Chat what are you doing here? How did you get in? ''

'' I'm Chad Dylan Cooper '' he said with a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes '' and the door was unlocked. ''

'' yeah well you still didn't answer my other question. Why are you here? '' I looked at him.

'' well. I remember how much you loved cupcakes and well it's your birthday.. so.. '' he stuttered. I heard some barking. I turned my head and there was a puppy on my bed. I smiled '' Is that for me? ''

he smiled '' yeah.. happy birthday sonny. He is cupcakes cousin. ''

I grinned and picked up the puppy. '' So.. what are you gonna name him? ''

'' Uhm.. I don't know.. help me? ''

he grinned '' Chad? '' I rolled my eyes.. '' yeah right. I think I can come up with a name myself. Thank you very much.. ''

he smirked at me '' So I guess i'm going to go. Happy birthday. '' he smiled at me and walked off.

I looked at the puppy. '' Chad it is.. '' I smiled.

He barked happily.


	21. Trip

**Word # 21 – Trip **

**So... uhm, I don't know what to think of this. i'll let you guys decide. :)  
**

SPOV

I put my mascara down on my vanity and looked in the mirror. '' How do I look? '' I asked Tawni while I spun around and showed off myself. She looked up from her mirror and smiled '' You look good. Very good. Why do you look good? ''

I rolled my eyes playfully '' I want to look good. No other reason. '' I lied. The truth was that I wanted to look good because The So random cast and The falls cast were going on a trip together. We were going to a mountain cabin for 2 days. We are going to kill each other.

'' So looking good has nothing to do with Chad coming with us? '' Tawni smirked. Damn.. she knows me well. Not that I like Chad or something. I just want to show him that I look good and maybe make him jealous? '' No.. of course not. '' I scoffed and grabbed my bag. '' Tawni, we're going to be late! '' I smirked. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and we walked to the mega limousine which was taking us to the cabin. '' We're going in a limo? Wow.. diva much? '' I mumbled the last part. '' Yeah you are. '' I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Chad smirking at me. He took one look at me and his smirk was gone. '' Uhm, hey sonny. You look... uhm well.. '' he stuttered. I rolled my eyes '' Bye Chad '' I stated and sat in the limo with my cast. Chad sat in the limo and glanced at me. I smirked in my head and started talking with my cast.

CPOV

'' Chad wake up! '' Portlyn said and kicked me. '' Hey, no kicking the money maker '' I yelled and looked up. Sonny and Portlyn raised their eyebrows at me and smirked. '' Should have known '' sonny mumbled and climbed out the limo. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were here. Here as in a place with no wifi, reception or a personal chef. Welcome to hell people. I climbed out the limo and looked around. Sonny walked out of the cabin with a huge grin on her face '' This is like the cabin me and my dad used to go '' she giggled and took Nico's hand and they ran off together. A sharp pain went through my stomach. Was I jealous? no.. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous. Right?

SPOV

I raised my marshmallow away from the fire and frowned. It was pitch black. '' That was the last one '' I complained. Nico grinned at me and showed me his perfect marshmallow. '' Nico? '' I made a puppy dog face and Nico gave in. He was going to feed me the marshmallow when we heard a voice behind us '' Why don't you guys get a room? '' Chad scoffed. Nico smirked '' Jealous? ''

I studied the look on Chad's face. He was jealous. '' No of course not.. just stop being all lovey dovey. It's sick. '' me and nico started laughing '' Me and Nico? Eww.. sorry nico but ew. '' I laughed.

Nico smirked '' no worries hun '' Chad rolled his eyes and sat on a log not far from us.

I leaned closer to Nico and whispered in his ear '' was he really jealous? ''

Nico nodded and smiled '' go for it. ''

'' go for what? '' I looked at Nico. What did he know?

Nico rolled his eyes '' You like Chad, Chad likes you. Why do you have to make it so complicated?''

My mouth fell open. '' What? I do not like him. We are enemies. What are you talking about? ''

Nico rolled his eyes again. It's annoying. '' Just talk to him okay? And stop denying it. It's so obvious. '' he said and walked off. I watched him leave, then turned around and looked at Chad, sitting alone. His marshmallow was burning.

I smiled and walked over to him '' Need some help? ''

he looked up and smiled. '' Yeah, that would be great. '' I sat next to him and helped him with his marshmallow.

'' so.. '' I stated.

'' You and Nico, seriously? '' he smirked. I rolled my eyes playfully and shoved him '' You are jealous of Nico? '' I smirked. His smirk disappeared and he glared at the fire. I bit my lip '' Chad.. ''

he looked at me '' Yeah Sonny? ''

'' Ok.. the thing is.. uhm. How to say it. ''

'' Just say it '' he chuckled. '' Well.. I li- '' I got interrupted by a screaming Portlyn. I rolled my eyes and looked where Porltyn was. She broke a nail. I saw Chad rolling his eyes too. '' Well it's late. I'll see you tomorrow Sonny? '' he smiled at me. I nodded and watched him leave. When I was sure he was gone, I smacked my self in the head. What the hell was I doing? I cannot tell Chad that I like him. Am I trying to get my self killed with embarrassment?

CPOV

I walked into my room and slumped on the bed. Why did I just walk off?

I shrugged and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, it was already light outside. I heard a noise and looked out the window. There was a pick up truck with some dirt road bikes in the trunk. Dirt bikes were my secret obsession. I loved them. I grinned, took a shower and got changed. Then I went downstairs to eat some breakfast. I got my food and started looking for a place to eat. All of the tables had only 2 seats. I bit my lip when I saw all of my cast mates sitting together. Great, now I get to sit with a So Random cast member or Sonny. Hmm.. Sitting with sonny is not bad. I smiled to myself and scanned the room for Sonny. She wasn't here yet. The rest of her cast was already here and sitting happily. And there was only one table left. I guess that's us then. I sat down at that table and started eating my food. 2 minutes later I felt the chair against me being moved and I looked up. It was a very happy Sonny. She smiled at me and started eating her food. '' Why so happy? '' I smirked. Sonny tilted her head and looked at me '' Did you look out of the window? ''

'' Yeah, there are dirt road bikes outside '' I grinned. '' you got that right '' she smiled even bigger at me '' I love dirt road bikes '' we said in unison. Sonny loves dirt road bikes? That was a thing I didn't expect. '' You love them? I love them '' I smirked. Sonny grinned back at me '' I used to have one back in Wisconsin. But I had to leave it back there. '' I got an idea. '' You want to go together? ''

She looked up '' Uhm sure. '' she said. '' Hey what did you want to tell me yesterday? '' I asked. She bit her lip and blushed '' Uhm.. I'll tell you later okay? '' I nodded and we finished eating in silence.

SPOV

'' Can I have the black one? '' I asked from a random guy. ok.. he wasn't random. He was the guy who brought the dirt bikes here. He nodded and started unstrapping the bike. '' The helmets are on the front seat. '' I nodded and turned around only to see Chad grinning at me and holding out a pink helmet. I think I looked confused because he smiled and said '' Pink looks cute on you. ''

I smiled and took the helmet and turned around again to get the black dirt bike.

10 minutes later I was already driving on the bike. I heard another bike behind me so I guess Chad caught up with me. This was weird. First he was being really nice today. Second, he isn't supposed to be nice. Not to me..

CPOV

I stopped the bike and walked over to Sonny. She just took off her helmet and her hair was a total mess. But still, she looked like a greek god. Okay.. awkward. But anyways I walked to a cliff and sat on the edge of it. I looked at Sonny, who was now sitting next to me. '' What is wrong with you? '' she blurted out. I looked at her. What did she mean? '' uhm. What? '' I asked.

She bit her lip '' you are acting all nice and stuff. You usually act nice only for 2 hours or so. It's been half a day already. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing just weird. '' she started rambling. I smirked at her. She blushed '' what? ''

'' You look cute when you ramble '' I said.

She bit her lip '' So I only look cute with a pink helmet or when i'm rambling? ''

that caught me off guard. '' No.. you always look cute. '' I said '' Stupid cute '' I muttered quietly. '' I do? '' she smiled.

I looked up '' Yeah you do. '' I said simply and kissed her. To my surprise, she didn't pull away. I pulled away for a second, looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at me and we started kissing again. This time it was more powerful. It was like magic. You know like your first real kiss?

SPOV

We pushed our bikes on the van and smiled at each other. '' You are a great kisser. '' I whispered to Chad. He smirked '' You too. ''

I noticed our casts watching us so I yelled '' Fine ''

Chad caught on and he yelled fine back at me. We started the Fine/good match again and then stomped off towards our casts.

It felt weird. It was weird to pretend fighting and hating each other. But the world isn't ready for Channy, so we decided to keep us a secret. '' What happened to telling him? '' Nico asked. I bit my lip and winked at him. He smirked and shook his head. I glanced over to the falls cast and saw Chad looking at me. I smiled at him and walked in my room to take my bag. It was time to go home. I grabbed my bag and walked outside again. I was the only one there. '' Well text the whole way back ,okay. '' Chad whispered and walked to the other side of the limo. I smiled and sat in the limo. Marshall was the next one in. '' So, how did you like the trip? ''

I smiled big and looked out of the window, where Chad was standing '' The trip was great. ''

**Hate** **it? love it? somewhere in the middle? **

**review!  
**


	22. Blood

**Yeah.. I have no idea where this thought came. But I still love it :) **

**enjoy! **

**Word # 22 - Blood**

''Sonny''

''Chad''

''So, where are cloudy and rainy? ''

''Egging your car''

''What? ''

''Relax.. not really. I think.''

''Okay. But if they are then it's all your fault.''

''How is that my fault? ''

''Cause you told them to. ''

''No I didn't. ''

''Yeah you did. ''

''Ugh. Whatever Chad. ''

''Omg. Sonny? ''

''Yeah? ''

''You're bleeding. ''

''What? Where? ''

''Right here. ''

''Chad. You did not just pour ketchup on me. ''

''And what if I did? ''

''This. ''

''This is a brand new shirt Sonny! Ketchup doesn't come out so easily! ''

''So? ''

''ugh.. ''

''now you know how I feel. ''

''Bloody? ''

''no.. ketchupy. ''

''Looks bloody to me. ''

''Yeah, Chad. It's blood. Now let's go scare little children and steal their candy. ''

''I like that idea. ''

''Chad! Ever heard of sarcasm? ''

''no.. ''

''ugh fine. Let's scare Portlyn with fake blood?''

''Yes.. come on Sonny! ''


	23. Air

**Word # 23 – Air. **

**uhm. enjoy? review? do something! **

'' Hey cloudy! ''

'' What? ''

'' What's in the air? ''

'' Planes''

'' ugh.. whatever. ''

*********************************

'' Hey rainy! ''

'' Learn my name already! ''

'' I don't need to learn your name. I'm CDC. ''

'' Talk to me when you've learned my name. ''

'' ugh.. whatever rainy. ''

*********************************

'' Hey Blondie! ''

------

'' Ok fine, hey Tawni. ''

'' Oh hey Chad. When did you get here? ''

'' huh? ''

'' god.. what do you want Chad? ''

'' What's in the air? ''

'' Tawni town! ''

'' ok.. weird.. ''

*******************************

'' Hey Sonny ''

'' Hey Chad. What's up? ''

'' What's in the air? ''

'' what? ''

'' What's in the air? ''

'' You? ''

'' Haha, no.. Air is in the air. ''

'' wow.. so funny Chad. ''

'' yeah I know right. ''

------

'' Fine, don't talk to me. ''

'' Fine ''

'' Fine ''

'' Good ''

'' Good ''

'' Good ''

'' Hey Sonny? ''

'' Yeah? ''

'' Let's get some lunch? ''

'' Fine. ''

'' Good ''

'' Good ''

''Why do you always want to say the last good?''

'' because I can't let you win. ''

'' yes you can. ''

'' fine I'll let you win. ''

'' Fine, let me win. ''

'' Fine ''

'' Fine ''

'' Fine ''

'' Fine ''

….

….

….

********************************


	24. Fly

**Word # 24 – fly **

**so. i have written this like 5 times. i started with airplane stories but they all ended being somehow like this : Channy joins the mile high club. but channy and sex in an airplane. yeah, not the greatest idea. not for me anyways. then this idea popped into my head. I like it. i hope you do too :)  
**

listen while reading : Permission to Fly by Jordan Pruitt.

* * *

'' I don't need no one's permission to fly '' I sang while I was walking to the cafeteria. It had been a good day. Rehearsal had gone great, I didn't fail math and Tawni was being nice to me. I turned up the volume in my i-pod and sang a little louder. I loved that song. '' This is me on a mission, I don't need no one's permission to fly. '' I sang when Chad interrupted me.

'' You need a clearance to lift off '' he grinned. I took out one of mine earphones and looked at him ''What are you talking about?''

'' Well you said that you don't need no one's permission to fly right? '' I nodded. He continued '' You do need one.. or more. First, you can't go on a airplane alone with no adult supervision. If you would pilot a plane, then you'd need a clearance to lift off and another one for landing. And you would need a flying license. '' he smirked bigger. I rolled my eyes '' Flying license? Does that even exist? '' _( A/N : I have no idea if it does so just go with it) _

'' Yes. I just made it up. '' he said. '' Chad, whatever. Can I fly to the cafeteria to get some food now? ''

He looked down '' that depends. ''

I crossed my arms '' Depends on what? ''

'' Can I fly to the cafeteria with you and can we eat lunch together? '' he smiled his Chad smile.

'' one condition. '' I smirked.

2 minutes later.

We walked in the cafeteria together. Only my feet weren't touching the floor. How? Well.. Chad was giving me a piggy back ride. I told him that I really wanted to fly to the cafeteria and it was either the piggy back ride or throwing me to the cafeteria. And besides, who doesn't want a piggy back ride from Chad? '' Chad? '' I asked sweetly when we approached the place where we got our food.

'' Yes? '' he smiled at me. Wow.. he makes it look easy. Am I really that light?

'' Can I have a stake? ''

He rolled his eyes playfully and got two stakes. Then we sat down on a table besides the window. It was a small table. But it just fitted us two.

'' So.. did you enjoy flying? '' he grinned.

I smiled '' Yeah.. I love this kind of flying. ''


	25. Can't

_Hey guys! So here's the next one :) _

_enjoy! _

_word # 25 - can't _

* * *

I felt my phone buzzing for like the 20th time today. I mentally groaned '' Hello? ''

'' Hey Chad, I'm calling from TweenWeekly. Can you talk? ''

'' Can't '' I said and hung up. This was the 21st time I said that answer today. I didn't want to talk to anyone today. I shrugged and fell back to my couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-------

'' Chad, wake up '' Sonny murmured and shook me. I opened my eyes and looked at her. '' What? ''

'' Oh, good you're up. '' she grinned and sat next to me. '' So. What are we doing? '' she smiled.

I sat up '' We are playing the Sonny-leaving game. '' I growled. She shook her head '' Can't '' she said simply and I bit my lip. I hated that word now, I think I used it too much. '' And why not? '' I looked at her. She rolled her eyes and said '' Because I'm not leaving '' in a so obvious tone. I grinned at her. She raised her eyebrow '' Why are you looking at me like that? ''

'' Because I can '' I smirked.

'' No you can't. '' she pouted.

'' can ''

'' Can't ''

'' can ''

'' can't. ''

'' can ''

'' what are we doing? '' sonny smirked. I smiled '' We are watching TV. ''

she tilted her head and looked at me '' And why is that? ''

I smirked bigger. This all felt so good, suddenly I didn't hate that word anymore. Not if sonny said it. '' Because we can ''

Sonny smirked and whispered '' Can't '' before switching on the TV and focusing her attention on some movie.


	26. Ring

_word # 26 - ring _

Chad looked at the little sculpted piece of silver in his hand. He squeezed his palm shut and shrugged. '' She won't like it. '' he muttered to himself and put the metal thing in his pocket.

'' Chad you eating or what? '' Portlyn asked him.

Chad nodded his head in a trance and walked into the cafeteria.

Once they were done eating he heard a familiar laugh. He raised his head, just the right time, so he and Sonny were staring into each other's eyes, even though they were at different ends of the room. Sonny bit her lip and looked down, taking her so called food and sitting into her table.

Chad put his hand in his pocket and touched the metal object. '' now or never, Chad '' he muttered.

'' what? '' portlyn smirked. Chad shot her a glare and stood up. '' Taping in 5 '' Portlyn smirked bigger and walked out of the cafeteria.

Chad nodded and walked over to the so random table.

SPOV

'' Drama pants coming this way '' Nico muttered and I turned my head to see Chad smiling at me. But he wasn't smirking.. it was a genuine smile. I smiled at him '' Hey Chad. What's up? ''

He smiled back at me '' Close your eyes and give me your hand.. ''

I shot him a look. What was he planning on to do now? '' What? ''

He shrugged '' Trust me for once? ''

I looked over to Tawni, who was nodding at me. I shrugged and closed my eyes, while giving Chad my hand. As soon as my hand touched his, I felt a bolt of electricity go through me. Chad didn't seem to notice. '' No peeking '' he said and I could picture him smirking at me. Then I felt something cold go around my finger. I think I heard Tawni gasping.'' Chad? What- '' he interrupted me. '' You may open your eyes in 15 seconds okay? ''

I shrugged '' Fine '' and he released my hand and I could hear him walking away. I counted to 15 and opened my eyes to look at my hand. There was a beautiful silver ring with a pink diamond in center of it. I smiled. '' You're not going to wear it are you? It came from mr. Drama pants.. '' Nico scoffed. I looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and saw him peeking at me. I smiled at him '' No of course I'm not. '' I lied. I saw Chad smiling back at me and I could swear I saw him skipping away. But that's not possible, right? CDC doesn't skip.. right?


	27. Date

_Kylie Robbins - Yeah, I'd pay also to see him skip. I can't even imagine him skipping :D :D _

_tofu-rox - No!! it isn't an engagement ring :D _

**Thanks for the reviews :) **

**So here's the next one.. Who's POV this is? Chad? no.. **

**Sonny? no.. **

**Portlyn? YES! :D **

**word # 27 - date **

**enjoy & review!  
**

* * *

I watched the person, curled up in a ball on a couch, surrounded by blankets and pillows. The TV was working and ' the ball ' was watching it intently. Most people call ' the ball ' Chad Dylan Cooper. I shrugged and shut off the TV and glared at him. He looked up '' What do you want, Portlyn? ''

'' Chad, what the hell is wrong with you? '' I crossed my arms. He shrugged '' Nothing. I'm totally fine. Can't you see i'm fine? '' he said in a high voice. Well.. high for a guy..

I rolled my eyes and kicked him with a pillow '' You can't lie to me, you know that right? ''

He rolled his eyes at me and looked around for a second. I swear he almost seemed like he was going to get up from the couch, but then he pulled the blankets over his head.

'' Chad, I swear to god, I'll drag you out of this room, If you won't tell me what's wrong! '' I yelled and tried pulling the blankets. '' You want to know what's wrong? '' he yelled from under the blanket.

'' Yes! '' I yelled. I heard some mumbling under the blanket but I didn't understand it. '' What? '' I asked.

Mumbling again, but this time it was louder. '' Chad, I can't understand what you're saying '' I said. I was getting annoyed with him already. He poked his head out of the blanket ball and shouted '' Sonny's going on a date tonight! ''

I looked at him. Shocked.. He liked sonny like that? What the hell? Why don't I know about this?

'' Chad - '' I started but he interrupted me.

'' Portlyn, just stop. Leave me alone.. please? '' he begged and disappeared under the blankets again. I shrugged and left his room. '' I'll be back later '' I muttered and walked to the set.

* * *

3 hours later, I knocked on Chad's door. '' Can I come in? '' I asked.

'' Yeah, sure '' Chad yelled. I opened the door, expecting to see Chad in the same position but he was running around his dressing room with a huge smile on his face. '' Oh good, you're here '' he smiled at me '' The blue shirt or the green one? '' he held out two shirts.

I looked at him '' The blue one.. Chad, what's going on? ''

Chad grinned at me '' ask me how Sonny's date went... ''

Okay, now I was confused but I decided to go along with it '' how did Sonny's date go '' I asked in a mono- tone.

Chad grinned bigger and changed his pajama shirt for the blue shirt. '' Horrible! '' he smiled brightly and looked at the mirror. He smiled to himself and turned around '' Portlyn, I love you like a sister, and I'd like to stay here and hang out with you but I have to go see Sonny.. ''

I smiled at him '' Go.. ''

He grinned at me and ran out of the dressing room. I walked out after him and closed the door.


	28. TV

_So tell me what you think.. I have a sugar rush, it's 3 AM and the music is just weird.. so I'm hyper right now.. :D don't mind the story very much.. just testing :D _

_review! _

***

Hey you :)

you're reading the life of Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course.. who wouldn't.. right?

I didn't hear any applause.

* applause *

good.. so here's the thing..

I was thinking that I'd tell you guys a story about my life every once in a while.

This story is about a TV. Sounds boring? It isn't..

why?

I am telling it.. duh!

**

So there I was, walking around the mall. Searching for the perfect pair of converse ( my secret obsession) when I walked into a shop. It was the kind of shop where you can buy blow dryers, washing machines, TV's and more stuff like that. You know it, right?

Well anyways.. there I was watching the Plasma TV's. And of course.. McKenzie Falls was on. I smiled to myself and enjoyed the sight of me. It's not like I love myself or something.. Pff.. I don't.. * wink * but I just love watching anything with me in it.. does that make sense? Yeah.. I think it does.. anyways, there I was enjoying me from about 25 screens at once.. when.. They Changed the channel.. like what? Nobody changes the channel when I'm on it! Never.

I rolled my eyes and looked up again to see what I was replaced with.. that show is not going to live anymore..

I looked at the screen and she smiled at me. Her brown eyes and brown hair. She smiled at the camera again '' Stay tuned for the newest episode of So Random ''

I smiled at the screen and continued watching. This was the only show that could replace The Falls..

not that i'd ever say that to them.. never. Only if I had to choose between shaving my head and telling them.. and even then i'd only tell Sonny I think..

Yeah.. I will only tell Sonny, If I ever tell them.. I shook my head and focused my eyes back to the TV screen. '' So Random is on '' some kid yelled behind me. I smirked and focused on watching Son- So random again..


	29. Kiss

_So it's the middle of july.. it's pretty hot and guess what I'm missing? _

_snow.. yeah snow. so i had this urge to write something snow themed and i came up with this.. _

_this is major Channy fluff so yeah.. :D _

_they are both so OOC, so don't mind :)_

_enjoy & review! love you guys. :D _

* * *

I hopped into the snow and grinned back to Chad '' You coming? ''

Chad made a face '' Snow is wet.. I don't do wet.. ''

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand '' Chad, you asked me to come sledging with you.. and now you don't want to? '' I raised an eyebrow at him. He fidgeted nervously and looked down.

I looked at him more intense. I noticed his eyes being even bluer in the snow.. oh wait, fake snow.. it turns out , you can have snow in hollywood. Fake, but still snow. Where were we? We were at a movie set in Condor studios. Chad had begged me to come sledging him, because it was his dream and he didn't want to go alone. Being a nice person, I said yes and here we were..

I snapped out of my thought when I felt a snow ball hit me. I fake gasped and looked at Chad. His gloves were snowy and he had the most innocent look on his face. I giggled and threw a ball back at him. He chuckled and jumped out of my balls way. He threw some balls back at me and I hid myself behind a big fake fur tree.

'' Sonny, come out come out, where ever you are '' I heard Chad yell. I could even imagine the smirk plastered to his face right now. And he was coming this way. Of course he was, he knew where I was. I quickly made a ball from myself, ran to the other side of the tree and jumped on Chad's back. He did not expect that because he fell to the ground, me on top of him. '' Sonny, not fair '' he laughed and rolled over to his back, causing me to fall next to him. I giggled '' Sure is. '' I looked at him. He was only inches away from me. He was still laughing but when he looked into my eyes, he stopped laughing and just stared at my eyes. I stopped laughing again and felt myself leaning towards him. He was leaning towards me too, so now our lips were only an inch apart. I saw hunger in his eyes and I smirked in my head. I moved a little closer to his lips and whispered '' Got you.. ''

with those words I jumped up and started running. I could even imagine Chad's shocked and disappointed face running after me. I started giggling and took a look behind me. Chad was running after with a huge smirk on his face. Suddenly I felt the urge to fall and see what happens next. I made a fake fall and landed into the snow. Chad did not see that coming so he was just about to run past me when I tripped him and he fell on top of me. I bit my lip '' are you okay? ''

He nodded. He was still laying on top of me. I looked at his lips '' Cha- '' I was interrupted by his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. He pulled away with a goofy smile on his face '' Sledging is really fun ''

I giggled and hit him playfully '' you're such a dork. ''


	30. New Jersey

_Hey :) so.. _

_here's word # 30 - New Jersey .. like omg. 30 chapters? wow.. _

_but yeah.. 70 more to go.. wish me luck :D _

_enjoy & review!  
_

* * *

'' hey, that's my drink '' I hissed at Chad. He was drinking my dr. Pepper. Normally I wouldn't make it a big deal, but it was the last one on this plane and we were landing in 3 hours.. so yeah, I was pissed. Why were we on a plane? Mr. Condor came up with a plan for more publicity. Me, Tawni, Portlyn and Chad have to go to New Jersey and do some meet & greets there. And Tawni had decided to sit with portlyn so that left me with Chad. Annoying, drink stealing, cute blue eyed Chad.

'' Well.. now it's my drink '' Chad smirked and took a big sip from the bottle. I grabbed his i-pod and smirked '' You're not getting this back until I get another Dr. Pepper. ''

Chad's smirk fell '' But we still have 3 hours until landing. ''

I smirked bigger '' Not my problem. Enjoy your Dr. Pepper. '' after those words I yawned. Oh, did I mention, that it was 4 AM? And I hadn't slept in 30 hours.. great huh?

Chad smirked at me '' If you go to sleep, i'll get my ipod back. ''

I bit my lip, stood up for a second and put the ipod in my back pocket. I smirked at Chad and sat back on my seat. There was no way he could get the ipod now. '' How about now? Happy? '' I grinned.

Chad pouted a little '' Yes. ''

'' Fine '' I smirked

'' Fine ''

'' good '' I said yawning.

Chad grinned at me '' Good. ''

I opened my mouth and mumbled '' Good '' but then my eyes just fell closed and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

-----

4 days later. On the plane. The way back

'' So what can I get you? '' the flight attendant asked. I smiled politely at her and started asking her for a Dr. Pepper when Chad cut in

'' I'll have a latte, extra whip and a sprite. '' he glanced at me and winked '' And she'll have a Dr. Pepper. Oh and keep those Dr. Peppers coming. '' he smiled at the flight attendant.

The flight attendant smiled and handed us our drinks.

I sipped my Dr. Pepper and held back a smile. Chad glanced at me and made a quick smile. Not the grin, he does all the time. This one was genuine. I smiled back at him. Chad drank his latte and some of the whip was left on his face.

I giggled '' You have a little something '' I motioned to his cheek. He tried getting it off but he missed it. I shook my head and giggled '' Stand still '' I said and wiped the whip off of his face. He smiled at me '' Thanks. ''

'' No problem '' I smiled.

'' Fine '' Chad grinned at me.

I flashed a smile '' Fine ''

'' Goo- '' Chad was cut off by Portlyn. '' Will you stop the love-fest already? We're trying to sleep here? '' she growled sleepily.

'' there's no love-fest here '' me and Chad said in unison.

Tawni came out of nowhere and smirked '' Sure.. ''

I rolled my eyes and just kept my eyes on my Dr. Pepper.

----

I hugged my mum and smiled. I saw Chad walking past me and smiling at me. He mouthed '' Fine. ''

I smiled at him and nodded. Chad walked off and I pulled away from my hug.

'' So, how was New Jersey? '' she asked while taking my bags towards our car.

My brain was completely blank. To be honest, I couldn't remember New Jersey. I only remembered the plane rides. I smiled '' New Jersey was Awesome. ''


	31. America

**# 31 - America **

**thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories :) love you guys :) **

---------

**A**_t first, they both hated each other. Wait.. not hated, but disliked.. very very much. You know those ' fine, good ' battles? Yeah.. at first they were real. But as time went on, they learned more about each other and they didn't dislike each other anymore. In fact, the complete opposite of dislike._

**M**_eaning, they liked each other. But knowing them, they would never admit it to one another. So they carried on with their fake disliking and their ' fine, good ' battles. He was doing nice things to her when no one else was around, and they had those short ' real ' moments, when they both were who they wanted to be. _

**E**_veryone else already knew about their feelings about each other. They all tried telling them that they liked each other. But did they listen? Well.. once, She listened. She started thinking about all the times they had together and She even asked Him about them. But He just looked down and didn't say a word '' Accident? '' He asked Her and they never talked about the subject again. _

**R**_ight after that, they started talking about all sorts of things. Like, their favorite bands, colors, lives and stuff like that. They became secret friends. They were really good friends._

**I**_n fact they even had a secret code. There was this one time, when She texted Him a message like this : '' Code Purple.. come here quick! - S '' _

_He went to her running. And you know what code purple stands for? Code purple = sketch help. _

_Yes, He helped on the sketches too.. even though everyone else thought, that He wasn't funny at all.. but She knew the truth.. _

_And well.. there was this another time.. this time He texted her : '' Code Red! My dressing room. - C '' _

**C**_ode red was a code for girl/boy trouble, depending on who sent the message. That particular time, He had a hard time breaking up with a girl, He didn't like. So She came to a rescue, played His girlfriend and they shared their first kiss together then. They both tried to tell themselves, that the kiss was fake. But their hearts knew better. But like I already said, they wouldn't listen to anyone. Including their heart. _

**A**_ccording to their cast mates, they will be a couple in 3 months tops. They even have bets. I guess we'll see if they'll be smart enough to finally listen to their heart, or they'll just keep lying to themselves. _


	32. Penguins

_So here, in Estonia ( a small country in Europe.. google it :D ) we have this joke about the red carpet events. we call it the 'penguin parade. ' _

_so when i saw this word, i thought about the parade right away and this is how it was written :D _

_hope you enjoy.. # 32 . penguins _

* * *

I wrapped my arm around Sonny's waist and smiled to the paparazzi. I had just arrived at the Ohnoyoudidn't awards, when I saw Sonny posing for the cameras, and I had always wanted a picture of us together, that wasn't photo shopped, so I decided to join her. She shot me a confused look but kept smiling at the cameras. '' Sonny, is it true that Channy does exist? '' a journalist asked and held up a microphone. Sonny smirked at me '' Well.. what do you think? ''

I smirked back at her and looked at the journalist. '' There is a Channy out there. Just not the Channy, you all think and expect. '' I said and walked to our seats with Sonny.

I smirked at Sonny '' So, I never expected to see you here.. ''

'' well, I'm not surprised.. I hear that penguins can't think straight.. '' she smirked back at me and searched the crowd for her cast mates... wait, what? Penguins?

'' uhm. Sonny, did you look into the light of the camera flash? '' I asked with a worried voice. She shot me a confused look '' no.. why? ''

I shook my head '' there are no penguins here tonight. ''

she tilted her head and licked her lips '' Yes there are.. look around.. every guy is wearing a black tux with a white shirt . Doesn't that look like a penguin to you? '' she smirked..

okay.. now it kinda made sense, but still. Penguins?

'' So you're calling me a penguin? '' I sat down in my seat and looked at Sonny. She smirked back at me '' Not only you.. only every guy in a black tux here tonight.. and one of those just happens to be you.. '' she said and walked to her cast to take her seat. I watched her walk away and thought about what just happened. I still didn't get all of the penguin logic, but in a way it made sense. I noticed the lights go darker and quickly fixed my hair just in case the camera went on me.

The host – Zac Efron, ran to the stage and waved. '' Hello, hollywood! '' he shouted.

The crowd cheered. He waited until the crowd went quiet again and smirked again.

'' Welcome, to the penguin parade of the year, penguins! '' he smirked bigger and put on a penguin suit and started dancing a weird dance. The crowd cheered again and laughed. Zac grabbed the microphone again and smirked again

'' Sonny, thanks for the tip.. oh.. and we have a new category. The cutest penguin of the night is – drum roll please '' he smirked. Sonny winked at me and giggled her stupidly cute laugh and turned around to see zac again.

'' The cutest penguin of the night is Chad Dylan Cooper.. '' zac yelled '' Come and take your award! '' he held out a part of the penguin's custome. The head to be exact. I wanted to roll my eyes but then the camera settled on me, so I smiled and stood up and ran to the stage. I took the penguin head, glared at Zac and walked to the speech thingy.

'' Uhm.. well. A weird category to win.. but thank you.. I really appreciate this '' I fake smiled and started to walk off the stage. '' Put on the head '' someone yelled from the crowd. I froze and shook my head no.

'' Put on the head, Chad '' I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked at the crowd and saw Sonny smirking at me. I tilted my head, and my brilliant mind came up with a perfect plan. I grabbed the microphone from zac and smirked at Sonny again. ''Only if you do so, Son-penguin. ''

Sonny's face fell. The crowd started laughing harder and zac grabbed the microphone back from me.

'' Can we get another penguin head here please? '' he spoke into the mic and 30 seconds later an assistant, I think, came running with a penguin head. I smirked bigger at Sonny and pointed to the penguin head.

'' You ready for it? '' I asked. Sonny rolled her eyes and walked to the stage and grabbed the head. '' Always '' she grinned at me and smiled at Zac. '' hey zac. '' she said and hugged him. '' good to see you '' Zac grinned.

'' So everybody ready? '' Zac yelled into the mic. The crowd cheered again and Sonny put on her penguin head. I smirked and put on mine. The crowd roared with laughter and I felt my self being pushed closer to Sonny. I grabbed her waist and we posed a little to the paparazzi. Then we took off the heads and returned to our seats, and the ceremony could finally start.

-----

The next day's Tween Weekly headline : Channy – the couple who wears Penguin costumes together, stays together?


	33. Pandas

_another channy fluff story? Yes.._

_weird? hell yes.. _

_read & review? please do :D _

_enjoy.. _

_# 33 - Pandas  
_

* * *

I looked the brunette standing in front of me. Her brown eyes with a hint or amusement , her brown long hair flowing onto her shoulders. Her white teeth biting her pink lips to keep her from saying something stupid. She takes a deep breath and smirks '' Good. ''

I run a hand through my blonde hair and lower my crystal blue eyes. I take a deep breath '' Pandas are cute '' and meet her eyes again. She smirks and I could see it in her eyes. A look, i've never seen before. A look, that is so secretive, so mysterious. '' are they stupid cute? ''

Did she know about her being ' stupid cute ' ? I bite the inside of my cheek and smirk '' No.. they're smart.. so they're smart cute. '' lame, I know..

She bites her lip again and grins '' fine.. ''

I smirk '' Fine. ''

She rolls her eyes playfully and giggles '' Good ''

'' good '' I turn my back to her and start walking away from her.

'' Chad? '' she says. I turn around and look at her '' Yeah? ''

She looks away for a second and then looks me in the eye again. '' you're cute too '' she says with a smirk and walks away.

I smile and shake my head a little, then walk to my set. Stu- Smart cute..


	34. Books

_# 34. Books_

_read & review.. Oh and did you see the latest episode of SWAC? ( the prop house one )_

_anyways, if you didn't.. Watch it :D  
_

* * *

She's reading! Again..

every time i've seen her this week, she has had her nose in a book. Don't get my wrong, books are good and bla bla, but really? Reading & Sonny Monroe? She doesn't seem the kind of girl who likes reading..

not that is what annoys me.. what annoys me that I hadn't argued with her.. not once this week.

Every time I try to talk to her she's like '' Shh.. I'm reading. ''

like what the hell?

I have to set her straight.. right?

Okay, what ever, I'm going over there.

'' Hey sonny. '' I grin and sit next to her. She doesn't look up and just nods. AAAHH!! my mind screams at me. '' What you doing? '' I say with a very weird voice.

'' Reading '' she just says.. what is wrong with her?

SPOV

omg. Sonny. Don't laugh.. if you laugh, then all of your work is gone.. okay. What was that voice?

That was like Donald Duck and that creepy homeless guy from the street in one person..

Okay.. his glaring at me again. I can tell he hates me reading books. But that's the point.. I've never been reading this book. I always had a magazine in side of the book. Clever huh?

Why am I pretending then? Well... I want to annoy Chad.

And the best way to annoy him, is through books * big smile in mind*

Why do I want to annoy him?

Well.. First off, he wanted to take over the prop house. Then he let Nico and Grady ride the forklift. And he always annoys me, so i'm annoying him this time..

oh, wait.. what did he ask me? Oh right..

'' Reading '' I say. I hold back a smirk and glance at him. '' What are you doing, Chad? '' I ask and put down my book. He seems surprised but smiles '' Nothing much '' he grins at me. Wow.. what's up with him. I smile sweetly '' now.. do you mind? I'm trying to read HowAnnoyToCDC ''

He nods absently and stands up and leaves the cafeteria. About a minute later, I start giggling.. could he really be so stupid and not put the name together?

CPOV

So this is the game, she's playing huh?

Reading fake books to annoy me..

well Sonny.. this means war. The biggest annoyance war ever..

-------

so I think this is not going to be a one-shot. I might make another ( or maybe even several ) chapter(s) of the Annoyance war.

So stay tuned and review, what you want to happen in the A. war :D ( too lazy to write Annoyance xD )


	35. Sad

_

* * *

_

So part 2 of the ' annoyance ' war..

_the next chapter will be part 3! for sure.. _

_so enjoy and review! hope you like. :D_

_# 35 - sad _

* * *

Just as i was about to say my next line, my phone started mooing. Usually i would be happy, but this was the 5th time already.. and i already who it was. I smiled a weak smile to Marshall, he nodded at me so i answered the phone..

'' Hi Chad '' i spat.

'' Hey Sonny.. '' he said.

I rolled my eyes '' What do you want? '' again...

He made this weird voice and whispered '' I'm sad.. ''

'' And what am i going to do about that? '' i swear to god.. one more call, him saying that his sad, and i will kill him.. why can't he be the normal ego Chad for once in his life? I mean seriously..

'' I don't know.. just wanted you to know that I'm sad.. '' he said. I tilted my head..

'' well okay.. i know.. now stop calling me and telling your sad, okay? ''

'' fine.. '' he spat

'' fine '' i yelled

'' good ''

'' good '' i yelled again and waited for him to ask if we were still good. Instead he hung up on me.. hmm, weird.. okay i have a rehearsal to continue..

_Meanwhile.. With chad_.

'' Good '' she yelled into the phone and waited for me to ask her if we were still good.. i know her so well.. instead i smirked and hung up the phone..

now, what was i going to do now? I mean she told me not to call and tell her that I'm sad..

an idea popped into my head and i grinned.

I mean, if she doesn't want to hear that i'm sad, i could be happy, angry, depressed etc..

I should be the champion in annoying Sonny!

I took a sip of my logan berrie smoothie and relaxed into the couch. This was going to be a long, funny day..

_back to Sonny.. 1 hour later._

'' Thank god, the rehearsal is over '' i shrugged and fell onto the couch in the prop house.

Tawni grinned at me '' I know right.. hey who wants a fro-yo? ''

'' Chocolate! '' nico yelled

'' Vanilla '' Grady yelled.

Zora smirked '' strawberrie''

i raised an eyebrow '' You're making a fro-yo run? And i want a chocolate one.. ''

Tawni smiled at me '' you want to do it yourself? Maybe cheer up your sad boyfriend? '' she said and walked off to get our fro-yos.

'' Noo.. i don't want to cheer him up. '' i said quickly. '' wait! His not my boyfriend! ''

'' sure Sonny, keep telling yourself that.. '' Nico smirked.

I rolled my eyes and guess what? My phone started mooing.. it was Chad.. again

'' i told you not to call me.. '' i answered the phone..

'' that's not a 'sunny' way to answer the phone '' he said..

'' what do you want Chad? '' i growled.

'' well.. I'm happy now '' i could even picture him grinning as he said that. His eye sparkling and his hair being perfect like always.. wait what?

'' good for you.. '' i said and sat up in the couch. I saw the looks on my cast mates eyes but i shrugged them off.. i mean me and Chad, dating? Boyfriend, girlfriend? Never..

'' Thanks '' he said happily.. seriously. When did Chad ever thank someone? Omg. Is he trying to annoy me? He is going to be so dead..

'' note the sarcasm and stop annoying me! '' i said with a fake smile on my face. Only he couldn't see that.. damn..

'' fine '' he yelled into the phone.

'' Fine '' i yelled back

'' Good ''

'' Good ''

'' Are we good? '' he asked and lowered his voice..

I was about to say the same thing like always but then i smirked

'' You have no idea how good he is.. ''

'' Good- wait what? Who is good? '' he yelled quickly.. did i hint some jealousy?

'' My new boyfriend.. I'm hanging out in his house after i'm done here.. I met him 3 hours ago.. his so perfect. ''

'' Oh '' he said with a tone, similar to the tone when he was sad. But this time it was a little different..

'' Yeah, bye.. '' i hung up and grinned.

Nico tilted his head '' what was that about? ''

I smirked '' two can play the game.. '' i got up and walked out of the prop house.

Grady made a confused face and looked at nico '' What game? Can we play it too? ''

* * *

_The ending is weird, i know.. but the fake boyfriend and his house will be a big part of the next part of **AW**. ( annoyance war.. ) _

_how about a little **sneak preview?** :P_

**''** Omg.. what did you do to her? **''**

**'' **You actually thought i was dead? **''**

**''** will you guys just kiss already?** ''**

_sorry.. that's all you going to get.. :D and the next chapter will be the end of **AW**.. **for now ;)** _

_so yeah.. Review and thanks for reading the A.N, if you read it of course.. _


	36. Dead

_So.. make sure you read the last chapter.. :) _

_It's all in Chad's POV, so i hope you enjoy. It's so OOC at first, but don't worry. Chad will be back :)_

_So yeah, not much to say. read & review & enjoy.. _

# 36 -_Dead _

* * *

Sonny has a boyfriend? And she met him three hours ago?

Is she crazy?

She can't be going over there.. i mean right? No normal, sane person would go to a person's place, she only met 3 hours ago..

what if something happens to her? What if the guy kills her?

Omg.. Sonny can't be dead.. right?

What would i do if i found Sonny dead?

_'' Omg, what did you do to her? '' i yelled and clung onto Sonny's lifeless body.. I heard a voice laughing behind me '' Duh.. i killed her.. She's Sonny, nobody will miss her anyway.. ''_

_I turned around and looked at the faceless guy.. and by faceless i mean ' no face '. _

_'' Many people will miss her. Like me, Tawni, Nico, Grady and that little evil girl.. oh and her family and murphy and even James! ''_

_The guy smirked again. How can he smirk with out a face? I have no idea.. do not get distracted._

_He killed my Sonny!_

_My sonny? What??_

_'_'' Will the cast of the falls please report to the set '' the speaker went off. I snapped out of my thoughts and stood up. What if Sonny and that guy are already hanging out? But what if they aren't?

I could save Sonny's life! Yeaah..

that is what i'll do..

I quickly ran out of my dressing room, and to stage 2. finally i reached the door of her dressing room and i just barged in. It was empty.

Where could she be? The weird room! Of course. I turned around and ran to the room, where they most often hung out. And there they were. Nico, Grady and Tawni. Wait, where was sonny? And where was that little evil girl? Omg.. what if she's helping the guy kill her?

I have to stop her..

Tawni looked at me '' Uhm, Chad.. what are you doing here? ''

I looked at her '' Where is Sonny? ''

Tawni rolled her eyes '' of course. Looking for Sonny.. should have known.. '' she muttered. I ignored her and caught a glimpse of the girl i was looking for. She was walking out of the photo booth. I smiled and ran over to her '' you're not Dead! '' i yelled and hugged her.

Sonny looked confused and pushed me off '' Chad what is going on? '' she asked.

I smiled at her '' I thought your boyfriend had killed you.. '' i looked down a little. Now when i finally said it, it sounded so crazy..

Sonny giggled '' You actually thought i was dead? ''

I looked up and smirked '' Yeah.. ''

Sonny smiled '' and you came looking for me? ''

I nodded a little, as i understood what i had done.

Sonny bit her lip '' Thanks Chad. That was sweet of you. But i don't have a boyfriend. ''

I looked up and smirked '' Well well well.. Sonny Monroe made up a boyfriend to make me jealous?''

Sonny frowned '' Noo. Why do i have to make you jealous? ''

I smirked and moved a little closer to her '' Cause you want me.. so bad. ''

i noticed her blushing a little. '' no i don't.. wait. Hold up. Omg. You were jealous weren't you? '' she grinned.

'' Only in your dreams Monroe '' i moved a little closer to her again. She smirked at me '' yeah you were. ''

I rolled my eyes and looked at her lips. '' fine, maybe i was a little jealous. I mean no one gets to steal my time to annoy you. ''

Sonny smirked and moved closer to me again. We were inches away from touching.

'' fine.. '' she said.

I smirked '' Good. ''

Sonny leaned in closer so i could feel her breath on my lips '' good. ''

I chuckled nervously '' Are we good? ''

Sonny smirked and looked up in my eyes '' We are so- '' she got cut off by Tawni. Wait, she was still here?

'' Will you guys just kiss already? '' she rolled her eyes and applied more lip gloss.

At that moment i wanted to kill Tawni. Sonny blushed and moved away from me. She seemed sad.

I coughed '' Oh, Monroe? ''

Sonny looked up and muttered '' what? ''

I smirked and moved out of the room '' I have your phone. ''

she did exactly what i wanted her to do. She came after me. We were almost at her dressing room when she caught up with me. '' Chad, give me back my phone '' she said.

I smirked '' No. ''

'' Chad '' she growled.

'' I can't give it back. I don't have it '' i chuckled.

Sonny shot me a confused look and checked her pocket. Her phone was there.

'' But you said - '' i cut her off.

'' I wanted to finish this without your cast looking at us. '' I said and kissed her.

She kissed back and i smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart and i whispered '' I'm so glad you're not dead. ''

Sonny grinned '' i have rehearsal.. ''

'' Fine '' i smirked and moved away from her.

'' Fine ''

'' Good ''

'' Good '' sonny smirked back at me.

'' Are we good? '' i tilted my head.

'' We're as good as everytime you ask this.. '' Sonny said and walked into her dressing room.


	37. Prom

_**Part 1 of a 2-shot! ;) **_

_# 37 - Prom_

I opened the curtain of the dressing booth and stepped out of there.

Tawni gasped and smiled big '' you ready to see? '' she giggled.

I smiled and looked into the mirror. My eyes widened in shock. In a good shock way. I looked down at the green-white dress. The dress had a white corset part and the neon green part ended just below my knees. I grinned big and twirled around. '' i love it '' i smiled at Tawni.

Tawni grinned at me and nodded '' ditto ''

I smiled and looked back to the mirror.

'' And Chad will love it too. '' Tawni continued.

'' Yeah, i know '' i said absent mindedly. About 5 seconds later it clicked.

'' Wait.. no.. why would we love it? I mean it's Chad. I don't want him to love it. Okay, maybe i do.. i don't know.. '' i shrugged.

Tawni giggled '' Relax Sonny. I know you like him. And this dress will blow his socks off.. but.. '' she frowned and looked down.

I tilted my head and gave her a confused look '' what? ''

Tawni looked up and smiled big '' but only with those shoes '' she pointed to a pair of neon green shoes. I giggled and grabbed the shoes and tried them on.

It looked perfect. '' This prom is going to be amazing.. '' i smiled.


	38. Broken

**_part 2 of the 2-shot_**

# 38 - _Broken_

The big room was decorated with small lights. The music was thumping loudly, but it wasn't disturbing. Couples were dancing, laughing and eating snacks from the snack bar. The Dj was dancing and grinning big. Tawni looked over the prom for the last time and smiled. She had done good. Yes, Tawni Hart, had organized the prom this time. She smiled to herself and made her way to her best friend. Sonny was swaying her hips to the music, her dress gliding through the air, her eyes searching _Him_.

I giggled a little and tapped her on the shoulder '' He'll be here. ''

Sonny smiled weakly at me '' I know.. I wish he was faster, that's all.. ''

I smiled '' you want a drink? ''

Sonny shook her head no and i walked over to the snack & drinks place. A very cute guy was next to me. He grinned at me and poured some punch into two glasses '' punch? '' he smiled at me and offered me the glass. I smiled and took the glass. '' I'm Tawni '' i smiled

'' Hayden '' he smiled back.

_**3 hours later** _

'' So I'll see you tomorrow?'' Hayden smiled at me. I nodded and kissed his cheek '' Bye Hayden.. ''

He smiled at me and walked out of the party room. He was the last to leave. Well, almost. Sonny was still here. Her head hung low and she was biting her lip. '' I'm sorry hun '' i hugged her.

Sonny smiled at me '' his loss, that's all. ''

i nodded and took the snack plates. I stacked them all up and made me way to the kitchen. On my way out the door i saw Chad. He stopped and looked at me '' I'm too late aren't i? ''

I smiled '' Sonny's still in there. ''

He hid a smile and walked into the room. I made one step towards the kitchen, but then turned around. The door was just closing but i managed to keep a little open with my foot. I looked through the little space between the door and the wall. Okay. I spied through there..

'' Sonny? '' chad asked and smiled.

Sonny looked up and smiled a little '' you're late. ''

Chad cocked a smirk '' no.. everyone else was just early. ''

I rolled my eyes. How does he even know ' The princess diaries ' quotes?

Sonny smirked a little '' why weren't you early then? ''

Chad said something but neither me or Sonny understood.

'' what? '' Sonny asked smiling.

'' my limo was broken '' Chad ran a hand through his hair and looked up. '' So i missed it huh? ''

Sonny looked over the room '' yeah you did. ''

Chad nodded a little and looked at Sonny. Sonny waved at him and started making her way over to me. She hasn't seen me. Yet. She was 5 seconds to seeing me but then she stopped and looked back. Thank you Chad! For saying '' Sonny. ''

Sonny turned around and tilted her head '' yeah? ''

'' Did you have your perfect dance? ''

Sonny blushed a little and shook her head no. '' oh ''

Chad nodded a little. '' I'm sorry. '' he added

Sonny giggled '' for what? You're here now.. ''

chad looked up and grinned big '' So you like me? ''

Sonny rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. '' maybe i do? '' she smirked.

'' fine '' Chad smirked

'' fine '' Sonny moved closer to him

'' good '' Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist

'' good '' Sonny barely touched his lips with hers and grinned.

I rolled my eyes '' will you two just kiss already? '' i almost yelled.

Sonny blushed and turned around to glare at me. I smiled innocently and tried to grab the door handle. With the plates on my both hands. Not a good idea.

Sonny giggled and looked at the plates on the floor

'' looks like the limo isn't the only thing that's broken. ''

Chad chuckled and grabbed Sonny's hand '' The limo isn't broken anymore.. ''

Sonny smirked at him '' good.. ''

Chad chuckled and pulled her out of the party room. I looked at them run off, hand in hand. Then i looked down at the plates '' HEY! Who's gonna help me clean? '' I pouted.

**Review :) **


	39. Online

Online

Chad opened his IM and looked through this list of contacts. About 30 people were online. One of them was sonny. He smiled and opened a window to talk to her

TheCDC : Hey Monroe.

Sonny.. : hey Chad

TheCDC : what up?

Sonny.. : sketches.

TheCDC : boring..

Sonny.. : why are you talking to me then?

TheCDC : you're the only person online..

Sonny.. : aww.. poor chaddie..

TheCDC : come over here and cheer me up..

Sonny.. : can't.. i'm boring remember?

TheCDC : S, come on..

Sonny.. : S?

TheCDC : i made a new nickname for you.. you like it? :)

Sonny.. : no..

TheCDC : too bad then..

Sonny.. : i have to go.. bye.-

TheCDC : good.. bye

Sonny.. : * offline *

Chad frowned and closed the window. Looking over the other 20 windows all screaming ' hey Chad. Where r u? '

He rolled his eyes and logged off. There was no point to be online when Sonny wasnt.


	40. Fanfiction

**40 – fanfiction**

'' Sonny, you have to see this! '' Tawni yelled and laughed hysterically. Sonny looked up from her book and made a face '' What? ''

Tawni rolled her eyes and put pointed to her pink laptop. '' Just come here okay? '' she demanded.

Sonny shrugged, closed her book and walked over to Tawni's laptop. '' what is it? ''

Tawni grinned '' listen to this.. ' _I felt Chad's lips on mine. I hesitated but then relaxed. It feeled so right. I pulled away for a second and looked in chad's eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled again and kissed him again._ ' Isn't this funny? ''

Sonny's eyes widened '' NOOO.. what is this? '' she screamed.

Tawni smiled big '' fanfiction. There are like 2000 stories where you and Chad hook up. People think you two would make a great couple.. ''

Sonny blushed a little and bit her lip '' really? Wait.. no.. never ever happening. ''

Tawni rolled her eyes '' just keep telling yourself that. ''

Sonny blinked and shook her head '' I'm going to get some fro-yo. '' she said and walked out of the dressingroom.

**10 minutes later**

'' Chad this isn't funny.. '' Sonny shrieked.

Chad eyed her and tried to calm down from laughing. '' Yes it is. Very funny. ''

Sonny took a deep breath and started thinking why the hell was she even doing in Chad's dressingroom. She remembers walking to the commisary. And getting a fro-yo. Seeing Chad, ignoring him. Then Chad annoyed her. She ignored him again. Chad throwing her over the shoulder and carrying her to his dressingroom, she screaming and beating him all the way.

'' Is it? Is it really? '' She looked up at Chad.

'' Yup. And they are right you know. '' Chad smiled cheekily and sat down on the couch. Next to sonny.

'' Who is right?'' Sonny shot him a confused look.

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and leaned closer '' We would make a great couple. ''

Sonny felt herself blushing. She leaned in also and felt his breath on her lips. '' Oh really? ''

Chad grinned '' yeah.. ''

Sonny looked into his eyes and pulled back '' too bad it's just fanfiction. '' she stated and stood up.

She looked at Chad and saw hurt in his eyes. He recovered quickly though '' Really Sonny? Is it really? ''

Sonny rolled her eyes '' are we done here? ''

Chad grinned and stood up too '' yes. ''

'' Fine ''

'' Fine ''

'' Good ''

'' So we good? '' Chad looked down and smiled.

'' Never better '' sonny said and walked out of his dressingroom, banging the door on her way out.

After that day, they read fanfiction every day :)


	41. Hate

**41 – hate**

_Grady's pov_

I walked into the prop house after our lunch break. Suprisingly i wasn't hungry today so i didn't feel like hanging out in the comissary. Instead, i had decided to use the opportunity while Nico's eating and use his PSP. He never lets me use it. Something about you'll break it Grady, wash your hands Grady, don't try to eat it Grady. Pff.. i was just finding out how it tasted..

'' Sonny? '' i asked suddenly. There she was, lying on the couch, her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and looked at me'' hey.. why aren't you eating? ''

'' no appatite ( sp? ) .. you? ''

'' the same '' she smiled weakly and closed her eyes again. I nodded and sat next to her on the couch.

An awkward moment passed by. Both of us didn't say a word. I tapped my fingers against my leg and looked around, trying to spot Nico's PSP. Sonny shrugged and sat up '' Grady? ''

I looked at her and smiled '' yeah Son? ''

She showed off her pearly whites and smiled at me '' Son? ''

I chuckled nervously '' yeah.. every cast member has a nickname.. yours is Son.. you like it? ''

She smiled and nodded '' yeah, I do.. Can i ask you something? ''

I tilted my head and signaled her to carry on.

'' What does it feel like to hate someone? '' she looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked down, thinking for a second. I had never thought about that. Hmm..

'' well.. i guess it's when you think of someone all the time, feel butterflies in your stomach.. ''

Sonny shot me a weird look '' Grady.. that's love. ''

I grinned at her '' There isn't such a thing called hate. Only love and love that you won't admit it to yourself.. ''

Sonny seemed to understand. She smiled and hugged me. '' thank G. ''

She stood up from the couch and started walking out of the prophouse. '' wait! '' i stopped her.

She turned around and looked at me '' yeah? ''

'' Two questions.. '' She nodded. I smiled '' who do you hate? ''

She blushed and looked aside. I shrugged '' Come on. Trust me. ''

She smiled '' fine.. His initials are CDC. ''

I nodded like i knew who it was, but i had no idea who it really was. Who even has 2 C's in their names?

'' the other question? '' sonny asked. I snapped my head up and smirked '' where is Nico's PSP? ''

Sonny laughed and pointed to the table. His PSP was laying right there. I smiled at her. '' thanks Son. ''

She smiled and walked out of the room.

While i was playing with the PSP something popped into my head. Didn't Chad have a middle name?

Yeah.. but i think it started with a K or something.. oh well..

**I know.. weird.. **

**but i just wanted something that didn't have only Sonny and Chad..**

**and i never did use Grady.. **

**So.. Grady and Sonny. Friends. like? :D **

**and i know. Grady knows his middle name.. **

**just not in here. **

**REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think! **


	42. Truth

42 – truth

I laughed as I walked to the comissary with my cast. It had been a great rehearsal and tonight's show was going to be great. It was the christmas special. Oh yeah.. it's christmas.. i love them so much! And this is going to be the last recording of So Random! Before our Winter break..

I'm so excited – woah, is that who i think it is?

I almost dropped my plate of christmas goo at the sight in front of me.

Chad, in a santa outfit, letting children sit on his lap.

What was going on? I checked around for cameras, to, i dunno maybe chad was playing one of his tricks to be a good guy infront of the press, but there were none. I shrugged and sat down on my table.

'' Man, does he look stupid or what? '' nico smirked and high fived Grady.

Grady looked totally clueless '' does who look stupid? '' he asked me.

I smirked '' you wanna talk to santa? ''

Grady smiled really big at me and nodded. He looked excited . I got up and pulled him up with me.

Why was i doing this?

Well.. whenever Grady gets excited he talks. ALOT.

And he does have a christmas wish list, a really long one too.. so why not use him to annoy chad a little?

We walked over to chad. '' Hi! '' i grinned at him. Chad glared at me '' sonny. ''

he almost looked.. Embarrased. I grinned at grady '' go ahead.. ''

Grady shook his head and shot me a weird look '' i should on Pooper's lap? No way.. I'm out. '' he went back to the table.

I rolled my eyes and started walking back. I was stopped by a hand pulling me back. I lost my balance and started to fall backwards.

CPOV

I managed to catch Sonny, so she fell onto my lap. I grinned at her '' so.. have you been a good girl this year? ''

Sonny blushed and tried to get up. I shot her a look. She rolled her eyes '' the truth? ''

I nodded and let her speak. She bit her lip '' well no.. ''

I chuckled '' you and a bad girl? Tell me.. what did you do? ''

Sonny looked at me and played with my santa's hat. I rolled my eyes '' Sonny.. tell santa the truth. ''

she shrugged '' well.. i haven't told this guy that i really.. really, i mean really really really .. '' she stopped there.

I started leaning in closer to her '' you really what? ''

She smiled and leaned in too. She was inches away from my lips when she turned to whisper into my ear '' I really.. want to tell him.. the truth.. ''

I gulped and looked at her as she leaned back and smiled at me. '' and that's also my christmas wish.. bye santa '' she kissed my cheek, stood up and went back to her table.

'' what is the truth? '' i mumbled to myself as i watched her leave.

'' The truth is that she likes you.. but not as much as me. '' i heard a girl say. I turned my gaze to see dakota smirking evily at me. I groaned in my head.

She jumped on my lap and started telling me things she wants.. why did i even say yes to being santa this year?

_Not my best one.. i know.. _

_just .. uhm.. _

_read the next one? _

_it's better than this.. _

_oh. and christmas.. in 23 days.. _

_yay :) _


	43. Dream

_'' Sonny Monroe! '' Tawni yelled as she walked into the dressing room she was sharing with the brunette. She stormed into the room, stumbling a little on her new shoes. They were a little small for her. But Tawni didn't mind.. they were designed by her. And they were the only pair. So she had to make it in these shoes. She had promised herself that. _

_She was screaming for Sonny because the brunette was on the cover or Tween Weekly. Again.._

_and this time she was there not because of the show. But because of Him.. _

_So here she was, trying to find Sonny to warn her about the paparazzi outside, actually caring if she knew or not. Sonny was something like a friend to Tawni. So she actually cared for her. Not that she would ever admit it. _

_Tawni looked over the dressing room, realizing that Sonny wasn't there. She shrugged and slumped into her chair, checking her out of the mirror ' still pretty ' she smiled to herself. She got out her phone and tried calling Sonny again. No answer.. _

_still.. _

_Tawni shrugged and punched in a new pair of numbers. She hit the call button and brought the phone to ear. It was ringing. Tawni took a deep breath and waited for the person to pick up. _

_'' hello? '' _

_***_

_the last thing i remember is laying down on the couch and closing my eyes for a second. Only for a second to hide the tears forming in my eyes. And the funny thing is that i don't even know why i'm crying. I should be happy right? Paparazzi want pictures of me. But only because they think i'm the charity case of Chad.. great huh.. _

_I feel so warm. Almost hot but it's just the right hot. I feel myself breathing so easily, i smell the best smell ever. It's a mix of cinnamon, leather, Hugo boss xx and some aftershave. I smile and peek, opening my eyes a little. All i can see is a blue wall. Chad's dressing room. It's logical, i mean this was the last place i remember being in. He saved me from the paparazzi. Cute, but it started a lot more rumors. Ugh.. i'm not going to think about it. Not now atleast. _

_I try moving my head so i can see where Chad is. He won't leave me alone.. right? _

_I close my eyes and snuggle into something. The smell grows a little stronger. I moan quietly and smile even more. The thing i snuggled into moves a little. I freeze and open my eyes a little. _

_Yup.. i'm lying down on Chad Dylan Cooper's chest. _

_Suddenly ' good girls go bad ' fills the room. Chad fumbles around with his hands and gets something out of his pocket. I close my eyes, just in case. '' hello? '' he whispers. _

_I hear some mumbling at the other end. '' No. I don't know where she is.. leave me alone blondie.. '' he snaps and hangs up the phone. He doesn't put it back to his pocket. Instead i feel his hands wrap around me. I smile a little and snuggle even deeper into his chest. Sleep overtakes me again. _

_**** ( the next day) _

_I bump into Sonny and watch her as she turns around, angry. I smirk at her '' Monroe.. '' _

_She looks at me '' cooper.. watch where you and your fat chest walks into.. '' _

_I feel my smirk go wider '' fat you say? You seemed to - '' i cut myself off. Does she even remember it? _

_Sonny looks confused '' I seemed to what? Like to sleep on it? Dream on Cooper.. '' _

_I fake glare at her '' hmm.. sleeping on my chest? Monroe, you have pretty good dreams. ''_

_in the inside i'm actually happy. Even if we both wont ever admit it, we both remember sleeping.. Luckily i got out of my dressing room before Sonny woke up so there was no akward waking up together. But wait, how did she now about it then? _

_Sonny interrupted my thoughts '' You have no idea how good my dreams are '' Sonny smiled at me. _

_I smiled. Yes i can actually smile. And actual smile. Anyway, i smiled at her '' Good. '' _

_She giggled '' Good. '' _

_'' Good. ''_

_'' Are we good? ''_

_'' Totally.. make sure you dream of me '' I smirked at her and walked away quickly. _

_Once i got to my dressing room i groaned as i looked into the mirror. I was blushing. Stupid cute.. _


	44. Nightmare

**Nightmare -44**

**just a short drabble.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

_SPOV_

_'' Babe? You ready to go? '' i heard a voice behind me. I opened my eyes to see a beach. A very beautiful one. The sky was blue, the water was light blue. The sand was white. I smiled at the sight, then remembered the voice. Who was it for? There were no other people on the beach. So it must been to me. '' Babe? '' i heard the voice again. Yup.. definietly for me. '' Coming. '' i said as i turned around, smiling. Expecting to see blue eyes, blonde hair. Instead a pair of brown eyes and curly brown hair on top of his head was looking at me. My eyes went wide. Nick Lucas was standing in front of me. '' sorry.. wrong person.. '' i frowned and turned around. Where were blue eyes? Where was Chad? _

_I heard him chuckle and his arms wrapped around my waist '' good joke babe. Let's go. The kids are waiting. You know them. They have your personality. '' he whispered.. I have kids? With Nick Lucas??? AAHHHH! _

'' AAAAHHH!! '' i yelled as my eyes popped open. I heard groaning beside me. I was too afraid to look that way. '' you okay? '' a sleepy voice asked me as an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to a very warm body. I looked at the voice. A pair of blue, sleepy eyes looking at me. I smiled as i snuggled into his body '' yeah. Just a nightmare. '' i whispered and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead '' good night sonshine.. ''

'' good night Chad.. '' i said smiling.


	45. Swim

**Swim – 45**

_Chad walked back from the bathroom, with a mad look on his face. He decided not to face his cast right now so he headed to the pool bar. '' guava smoothie '' he ordered and held his eyes at the counter. He was embarrassed, yes.. but more importantly why wasn't he angry at her?_

_He was supposed to be angry.. but yet. He could've not been. It was quite confusing._

_'' hey. ''_

1 hour earlier

Sonny looked out of the car window and smiled '' this is going to be great you guys. '' she said and looked at her cast. They shot looks at her, the only one excited was probably Grady. And that was because.. he was excited about everything.

Sonny shrugged and sat up straight '' oh come on! You can't let this ruin the fun. We probably won't even see them.. '' she smiled pleadingly at her cast. Nico shrugged '' i guess you're right.. ''

Tawni flipped her hair and smirked '' actually. We don't mind the falls cast. We only mind Chad. '' she said and snapped open her seat belt. The car had come to a stop and sonny looked out of the window again. They were finally at the water park. mr. Condor's present to the cast of So random and MacKenzie falls.. great huh?

Sonny bit her lip and noticed she was the last one in the car. '' hey guys, wait up! '' she yelled and jumped out of the car. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the ground, her stuff fallen out of her bag, sonny's face twisted in confusion. Then she heard chuckling '' wow munroe. Nice bikini '' Chad smirked at her and held up a part of her bikini. Sonny huffed and stood up quickly, snatching the bikini away from him '' perv '' she muttered and collected her stuff quickly.

'' oh please. Any girl would go crazy if i touched their bikini. '' Chad smirked as Sonny started to walk away. She turned around and looked at him. His blue eyes, locking with her brown ones. The sun shining on his blonde hair, making it glisten. His hair hadn't moved an inch. It was almost drawn. Sonny started to think about how he was going to look if his hair was wet. Sticking to his head? Nope. Chad would never ever get his hair wet. I wonder how he washes them then?

Suddenly Chad snapped his fingers in front of her. Sonny snapped out of her thought '' huh? '' she looked confusedly at him. Chad smirked '' thinking about me? ''

Sonny smirked back at him '' actually.. yes. '' she said and walked away finally, quickly catching up with her cast, who was waiting for her at the entrance.

'' what was that all about? '' Tawni asked as they got in line to get their locker cards.

Sonny got a mischiveous smile on her lips and started whispering something to Tawni. Tawni's smile widening with every word Sonny said. When sonny finally pulled away, Tawni was nodding and smiling really wide '' Sonny, that's the best idea ever! ''

**

Chad threw his bag to the ground and looked around

His cast was swimming in the pool. Chad made a face and sat down at the beach chair near to him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun. He was in the area, where mostly parents sat. All the kids were at the slides or the pool. Laughing, screaming was every where. It was very much annoying chad. He snapped his eyes open and jumped out his seat, determined to find a manager and get himself VIP treatment, when he stopped in his tracks. Sonny smiled shyly and bit her lip '' okay.. you wanna do me a favor? '' she asked. Chad studied her. She was wearing the same bikini.. it looked so good actually on her. Chad smirked '' what? ''

Sonny shrugged '' i need a partner for a ride. But everyone already has one. ''

Chad frowned. Rides mean water. Water means getting wet. Getting wet means ruining his perfect hair. Sonny smileg big '' your hair won't get wet. ''

Chad eyed her skeptically. Was she a mind reader or something? He groaned. He had no reason to say anymore. '' fine. ''

Sonny smiled big and grabbed Chad's hand '' good.. ''

she started pulling him to a line. Chad was too focused on the softness of her hand, so he didn't notice the dripping wet people standing in line and telling how cool the ride was.

After a couple of minutes it was finally their turn and they got a small rubber boat, barely fitting two people. Chad smirked '' looks like we're gonna be very close. ''

Sonny blushed and climbed into the boat '' oh shush. '' she said smiling as chad climbed in the boat also. Chad chuckled. He was actually enjoying himself. With a random.. well, this was a first.

'' hold on '' the employee smiled and pushed the boat into a tunnel. Suddenly everything was very fast. Sonny was laughing and screaming. At first Chad was absolutly horrified, but seeing as the girl was having fun. Why wouldn't he? He laughed and screamed '' whooo! ''

at that moment the boat slipped out of the tunnel and into a bowl sort of thing. They made a few fast circles and then slowed down. Chad looked confused '' uhm.. Sonny? Why are we stopping? ''

this was definietly not the end of the ride. Sonny smiled '' relax.. it's just a small break.. ''

Sonny studied Chad. She smiled at him once more and turned around smirking. This ought to be good. Just then the boat started gaining speed again. Sonny noticed that there was more water now. She hoped Chad didn't notice but it's not like he could do anything about it now..

the boat sped up even more and went straight into another tunnel. Now even faster than before..

Sonny knew the ride was ending soon. Chad however didn't.

Just as Sonny saw the light at the other end of the tunnel she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Chad on the other hand just kept laughing.

He was still laughing when he noticed that the boat was now on air..

he looked around confused and then noticed the huge pool below him. He frowned, yelled '' Sonny '' and they both fell into the water.

Sonny surfaced and pushed the water out of her eyes. '' here! '' the lifeguard yelled and pointed to a platform thing. Sonny nodded and swam there. She hoisted herself onto the platform and looked at the water '' where's Chad? '' she whispered. Just then he surfaced. He looked around and noticed Sonny. He rolled his eyes and swam there aswell. Sonny bit her lip '' Chad... ''

Chad glared at her '' Save it Monroe.. '' he stood up and walked off.

Sonny sighed and looked down. She thought this was just a prank. That Chad would understand that. Instead he hated her now. Sonny slowly stood up and started walking. In a second Tawni ran to her '' that was awesome..! and omg did you see his hair? '' she started gushing.

Sonny sent a look to Tawni '' not in the mood.. '' she said simply and walked past both show's cast, who were there to see the show how Chad's hair gets ruined.

Sonny walked into the little kids pool and just layed there. She felt so bad..

_with Chad_

he ran a hand through his dripping wet hair and groaned silently. This was just low..

and not what he had expected.. not from Sonny, the good girl of Hollywood. He heard snickers and looked up. His cast and the randoms, but Sonny, were laughing their heads off. Great..

he rolled my eyes and walked past them '' nice hair Chad '' Chastity smirked.

Chad kept silent, and kept on walking. He was mad. Like seriously pissed.

He finally got to the dressing room and went straight to the mirror, locking the door.

Enough people had seen him with wet hair. And not it was a big horrible thing.. but he just didn't want his hair to get ruined.

His hair was sacred. Not sacred like religion or something. But his hair was the only thing in his life, that was always perfect. Chad Dylan Cooper did not have a bad hair day..

he just didn't.

Chad looked at the mirror. His hair a tone darker and sticking to his face. He shrugged and looked at the blowdrier, connected to the wall. He shrugged and switched it on.

The blowdrier worked for a second, then made a loud bang and stopped working.

Chad grumbled and forcefully pushed the drier into its place.

He looked at the hair again and ruffled it up a bit. Didn't help much..

Chad shrugged and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Chad walked back from the dressingroom, with a mad look on his face. He decided not to face his cast right now so he headed to the pool bar. '' guava smoothie '' he ordered and held his eyes at the counter. He was embarrassed, yes.. but more importantly why wasn't he angry at her?

He was supposed to be angry.. but yet. He couldn't been. It was quite confusing.

'' hey. '' a voice said. The voice was not loud, it wasn't the voice that the owner usually had.

Chad looked up at Sonny. He stared at her, nodding in response.

Sonny sat down next to him and stayed quiet. Chad took the time to study Sonny once again.

She had a towel wrapped around her, her hair was wet also.. a tone darker..

it looked hot.

Chad rolled his eyes in his mind and sipped his smoothie. Sonny took a deep breath '' I'm sorry okay.. it was a stupid prank. But it's just. You're so uptight about your hair.. so i wanted to see if i can relax you up a bit.. ''

Chad raised an eyebrow '' by tricking me into a ride that left me and my hair drenched? ''

Sonny bit her lip from laughing at the fact that Chad called his hair another person and continued '' But come on.. it's just hair. Who cares if it's wet.. mine is.. ''

Chad looked at her. She had a point. And probably that was the reason why he wasn't actually mad at her. He was actually mad at himself and his cast. His cast because they just laughed. But then again. Chad would probably do the same..

and himself. How could he be so stupid to not know that all rides make you wet. And how could he get distracted by Sonny and her soft soft hand. Which was so soft.. and those puppydog eyes.

Stupid cute..

Sonny stood up from the bar and looked at Chad, shrugging '' if it helps.. you look hot. Even with wet hair '' she smiled and started to walk away.. Chad noticed all of the cast members looking at them at the distance. He rolled his eyes and looked at the girl walking off. The girl who felt bad..

Chad shrugged and stood up '' Sonny! '' he yelled. Sonny turned around confused. '' yeah? ''

Chad smiled lightly '' you up for a swim? ''

Sonny smiled big and giggled '' sure. ''

Chad smiled and caught up with Sonny. They started making their way to the pool.

Chad looked at the water and smirked as Sonny unwrapped the towel around her body '' hey monroe? '' he smirked. Sonny dropped the towel and tilted her head '' what? ''

'' the wet hair look.. suits you too.. '' he smirked and ran into the pool, landing in a perfect cannonball. Sonny smiled and blushed, running after him.


	46. Lost

A full moon shining, lightning the dark bedroom. The bedroom is not small. Big enough to fit a huge bed, a desk, a few bean bags and a closet. There's a door leading to a private bathroom and another leading to the hallway. The door to the balcony is open.

Everything is peaceful. Only sign of a living person is the calm breathing of a person. It comes from the bed. Under a pile of blankets is a girl, sleeping peacefully. Probably seeing dreams.

All this peace is interrupted by a loud buzzing. A very sleepy girl starts searching for her phone, her eyes still closed, accidentally knocking down a pile of books on her sidetable. Finally she finds the phone and brings it to her ear '' hello? '' a very sleepy and grumpy voice asks.

She listens for a second then reaches for the light switch and turns on the light, which blinds her for a second. She nods and blinks her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. '' Yeah, just stay there. I'll be over in 10. '' she says to the phone and throws the phone next to her. She looks at the time. 3.11 AM. She groans again and shuts her eyes. She lays in the bed for a half minute before standing up, finding a sweater and pulling it over her pajamas. She quickly grabs her flip flops, her phone and car keys, and sneaks out the door, turning off the light switch on her way.

Sonny ran a hand through her hair as she pulled up in Chad's driveway. She shrugged and walked out of the car. She headed for the door and squatted, her hand heading to the flower pot.

She pulled out a key and stood up again. The sleepiness had all gone as she unlocked the door and walked in. She didn't bother switching on the lights and easily walked through the house.

She walked into a room, switched on the lights and stood at the doorway, her arms crossed.

The room was the kitchen. She looked at the guy in front of him. Clearly blinded by the lights but still with a smile on his face. Sonny groaned but a small smile appeared on her face as she looked Chad sitting on a counter with a bag of candy on his lap. She was sitting next to him in seconds and smiled sweetly '' hey. ''

Chad smiled '' hey Sonny! Want some candy? It's soo good. '' he offered a bag of gummybears to Sonny. Sonny chuckled and took a candy. '' it is good. How many bags have you had? '' she shrugged and chewed the candy. Chad chuckled and looked down, his cheeks flushing a little '' i lost count after 5. ''

Sonny smiled a little and looked at the guy in front of her, clearly sugar rushed. She took the bag from him and pushed it away '' get some sleep will ya? '' she shrugged.

Chad nodded and layed down on the counter. Sonny groaned and shook him '' not here. ''

but Chad refused to move anymore and soon light snoring was heard from him. Sonny shrugged and looked at him. He still had a smile on his face. She nodded simply and hopped off the counter, switching the light off. She was about to walk back to her car when she stopped at a sound.

Half sleeping Chad was frowning and holding onto her hand. '' stay? '' he whispered.

Sonny gave in easily. She felt the tiredness kick in and she was in no state to actually drive a car back to her house. Chad smiled and pulled Sonny next to him on the counter. They layed down together and Sonny rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped arms around her. Both falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Chad felt the sun shine onto his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the stove first so he knew instantly that he'd done it again. Whenever he ate candy, he got a sugar rush and his memories went black. He felt the soarness in his neck and tried to sit up, waking up Sonny, who was still sleeping on his chest. Chad finally noticed his arms around her waist as Sonny yawned sleepily. She grinned and looked up '' good morning, '' she said.

Chad looked down and smiled a little '' good morning. ''

he unwrapped his arms and jumped off the counter, now feeling the full impact of sleeping on a counter. Sonny remained on the counter, pulling the sweater around her tighter. She bit her lip and looked around. Chad shrugged and looked at her '' you don't always have to save me you know? ''

Sonny grinned big '' but you're lost. ''

Chad chuckled '' i'm lost. In my kitchen. '' he said in embarassment. It had happened quite a few times. And he always woke up in the strangest places.

Sonny giggled and jumped off from the counter too '' hey. Atleast this time we didn't sleep in a tub. ''

Chad smiled at her and nodded lazily. Sonny smiled and started making her way to the door. At the door she turned around and looked at Chad '' you so owe me now. ''

Chad chuckled '' fine.. let me take a shower and pick you up.. breakfast sound good? ''

Sonny grinned big and smiled '' good. so.. an hour? ''

Chad nodded and opened up the front door for her '' yup. ''

Sonny grinned and walked to her car. While sitting into it she looked at Chad and smirked '' try not to get lost on the way.. ''

Chad rolled his eyes playfully and waved to her. Sonny started her car and took off as Chad closed the front door and smirked to himself '' getting lost just keeps on getting better.. ''


	47. Pills part 1

**47 – pills.**

**NOT A ONE SHOT! :) **

**'' P**lease! Sonny. Come on, don't do this! '' chad yelled in frustration, trying to block Sonny's way. Sonny blinked away her tears, sent a glare at Chad and started the car. Chad looked at Sonny's face and slowly raised his hands away from the hood of the car '' please? '' he whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Sonny slowly swallowed and switched the gears. She looked at the mirror and started backing up, staring away from Chad. Chad didn't make any more attempts to stop her. He had been trying to for the last 30 minutes. But as he could see, as she finally turned around the car and drove out the gate, Sonny was gone..

_and it was all his fault._

* * *

Sonny kept glancing at the rear view mirror. She was afraid that Chad would follow her. And she was pretty sure she couldn't be able to hold back her tears anymore and show him that he actually hurt him. Finally understanding, that Chad wasn't following her, Sonny let the tears fall. She didn't even bother to wipe them away and she could feel the mascara running down her cheeks. She chuckled bitterly

**'' I'**m so stupid. How could I even think that Chad could actually be faithful? Oh yeah, I love him? Stupid stupid stupid. Stupid for falling for him. Stupid for thinking he and that Katie girl were just friends. ' _Oh Sorry. But i'm working on a new episode with Katie. She really needs help. Since she's new and all.'._ '' Sonny said imitating Chad's voice. Still bitterly laughing.

She looked out of the window, finding herself at Lookout Mountain. Sonny shook her head but stopped her car, stepping out of it quickly. She quickly let her eyes wonder around the parking lot, searching for any cars or people that may hear her. Finding none, she walked to the edge, where you could see all of Hollywood from above she took a deep breath.

* * *

**'' L**oving you was the biggest mistake i've ever done! I hate you! You hear me? I HATE YOU! '' she yelled in the wind. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, not caring if anybody could hear her anymore.

After a few minutes of this she took a step back to her car and took a few deep breaths. Satisfied with herself she managed to smile a little and walked to the backseats of her car, finding a make up bag on her seat. She grabbed it, fixed her makeup and started smiling even more.

'' the best way to move on is yell out your emotions '' she muttered under her breath. She remember when she first heard that sentence. Her grandmother told her that when she was a small girl, very frustrated with school. But she was also very shy. So she kept everything in and held grudges. Her grandma noticed that and helped her. If it wasn't for that, the Sonny Monroe, the fans loved would be a shy, not outgoing girl, scared of her own shadow.

Sonny loved her grandma very much. Ever since she died, Sonny couldn't go to her house. She couldn't stand to see her grandma's stuff. And not her grandma.

But now.. something came over Sonny. She smiled weakly at herself and climbed into the drivers seat again. She started the car, her smile growing and her hand searching for her phone. Once she found it she dialed a number and waited patiently. A couple seconds later the person picked up. Sonny smiled big '' hi mum.. do you still have the keys to grandma's? ''

* * *

**'' L**et it go, will you? '' Chad growled and stared at the girl infront of him. Katie glared at him and pouted '' you expect me to just let it go? She thinks we slept together. . I'm to blame here. '' her eyes started to prickle with tears. Chad shrugged and wrapped an arm around Katie '' whatever happens.. i'm going to help you. Through this okay? And Sonny will know the truth. As soon as you allow me to tell someone finally. How long are we going to keep pretending? '' Chad looked at the blonde with piercing blue eyes in front of him.

He smiled slightly. There was no way she wasn't his sister.

Katie smiled slightly '' I think now is a good time to tell? Before any of this goes worse? ''

Chad smiled big and hugged his sister. Katie rested her head on his shoulder '' you think you can make her listen? ''

Chad flashed her a grin '' I'm CDC.. of course I can. ''

Katie rolled her eyes and hit Chad's chest '' jerk.. '' she giggled.

* * *

**'' S**ears is there. Now where? '' sonny frowned and looked at the directions in her notebook. she blocked out the thoughts of her and Chad trying to find directions during a camping trip and blocked her mind of thought about Chad. ''a right. And then 5 km of going straight. Huh. '' Sonny smiled weakly and took a sudden right onto a small road. She had been driving for 10 minutes when she felt strange. Good strange.

She looked around. All she could see was the woods. And the road. The dusty road. She kept on driving and her face broke into a huge grin. She drove into the yard and stopped the car, running out of it in a second. She was here.

She recognized the small house, the big yard that was once so full of flowers. Now there were only a few but it was still something. Sonny had expected a total wilderness. She hadn't expected anyone to still be coming here. She heard birds singing and she looked up. She saw birdhouses. Old but they looked like there were some birds living in there. She remembered how much her grandma had loved the birds and their singing. It felt like anything hadn't changed. Sonny smiled and turned her eyes to the house. She put a hand to her pocket, pulled out a key and walked to the front door, unlocking it. She opened the front door slowly and walked in to the house, she escaped when she wasn't in Wisconsin. She frowned as she understood that she had been expecting the laughter, the smell of home cooked food and the hugs of her grandma. Still she managed to keep smiling as she took small steps into the house. Sonny looked around the some what familiar house and frowned. The house seemed cold now. The house, that had always given her the warmest feeling inside, was now scaring her.

Still. By the end of the day she dragged a bag of groceries and some things she thought she'd need into the house, determined to bring the warmth back into the house. Falling asleep on her bed from her childhood, she had a smile on her face. She had no idea that Chad was frantically calling her. She had switched off all contacts with the outer world. She just needed to be alone..

_to be continued.._

**Yeah.. Katie? you'll find out in the next chap.. **

**Grandma? just needed a place for Sonny to escape. and then the idea of a dead grandma's place popped into my head.. you'll see why;) **

**It MIGHT BE A TWO SHOT. MAYBE EVEN A THREE SHOT. **

**but anyways. what do you think? REVIEW.. make my day.. **

**lots of reviews = happy me = FASTER UPDATES :) **


	48. Baby part 2

**48- Baby**

a week later, Sonny slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She pulled the blankets tighter around her body as she heard the hard rain beat the roof of her grandmas' house. It was still her grandmas' house. It would be too weird to call it her house or just a house.

Sonny felt her eyes close again and she easily fell back into sleep. If anyone would have been with her for the past week, they would have thought she was sick. All she had done was clean the house or sleep. And take walks around the house. But that was kind of rare. Most of the time, she slept. In her old bedroom, which was also the first room she totally cleaned. The bed, that once was so big for her, fit her just right. The toys she loved were still on the shelves, with her baby pictures.

There were many pictures around the house. Apparently nobody had cleaned out the house after the funeral. So it was left exactly like grams had left it. It comforted Sonny. At least one thing was still the same. Everything was exactly like grams would have put it.

***

'' Katie? '' a nurse called out while looking at her clip board. Katie jumped up from the not comfy waiting chair and shot her brother a look. Chad slowly got up too and smiled at her weakly '' sorry. Doctors freak me out.. '' he muttered. Katie smiled weakly and walked towards the nurse, following her as the nurse lead the way to the doctor's office. Chad silently followed the two women, freaking out on the inside. For some reason, he was scared of doctors. Even if he wasn't the one who went to one, he still was freaked out. He was not sure, why he was afraid, but vaguely he remembered about a doctor wanting to kill him. But he always told him that it was a dream. He wasn't sure though, but he never got into the subject.

Silently closing the door behind him, Chad stood at the doorway, looking around the office nervously. The doctor smiled at him and motioned for a chair besides Katie. Katie was already sitting on the table, a huge smile plastered on her face. Chad nervously smiled at the sight of his oh so happy sister and took a seat next to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

In moments, Chad saw the doctor put gel on Katie's growing stomach and then get a thingy. He looked at the monitor besides his head and tried to understand something out of it.

The doctor smiled big and pointed to white, black spots '' That's your baby.. '' she stated happily. '' perfectly healthy. You're 4 and half months right? ''

Katie nodded her head, a huge smile still on her lips. She squeezed his hand and looked at Chad, her eyes gleamed with tears. Chad chuckled silently and wiped away the tears in her eyes '' No need to cry sis. I'm here. '' Katie smiled big and turned her eyes back to the monitor, the sound of the baby's heartbeat in the backround.

As they finally walked out of the doctor's office, Chad smiled at Katie '' this is so unreal. You're going to have a baby. ''

Katie shot him a weak smile '' yeah. I'm going to have. Not we're going to have. Chad.. he isn't here.'' a sob escaped Katies' lips and Chad quickly wrapped arms around Katie, rocking her to soothe her. '' It's going to be ok. He'll always be with you. In your heart. And in that baby's heart. The baby is his own, you know.. '' Chad smirked at the end. Katie giggled and pulled away from the hug '' Thanks Chad. I don't know what I would do without you. ''

Chad smiled sweetly and opened up the car door for Katie '' you would have to shop for baby stuff by yourself.. ''

Katie laughed lightly '' speaking of without you.. where is sonny? ''

Chad's face turned serious and worried '' her phone's not answering. All week. I think I should get over there. ''

Katie tilted her head and gave him a look '' give her time. To think.. ''

Chad groaned and started the car '' I miss her. And I want her to know the truth. ''

Katie smiled at him and patted his shoulder '' she will know. Everyone will know the truth by tomorrow. Press conference, remember? ''

Cad chuckled bitterly '' yea. The press asking questions about Sonny, me and you. And then you coming out with 'I'm CDC's sister' and i'm pregnant with my dead boyfriends kid. It's gonna be fun.. '' Chad rolled his eyes and sped out of the parking lot.

***

Sonny knew her phone was ringing. She sleepily pulled the phone closer to her and stared at it confused. She switched her phone off, didn't she? Then how could it be ringing?

Then she remembered. The new phone. She had bought a couple days back. The phone with a new number. The number only 3 people knew. She blinked her eyes open and quickly adjusted to the light in the bedroom '' Hello? '' she shrugged.

'' Hey. Sonny. Sorry to bother you, but we need you to come down here. '' Marshall's voice boomed through the phone. Sonnys' eyes widened as she bit her lip '' why? '' she whined.

'' A press conference. Plus the shooting starts next week. You need to come back. ''

Sonny shrugged and closed her eyes '' fine. I'll come tomorrow? Sounds good? ''

'' yeah. See you then Son.. '' Marshalls' voice answered and sonny hung up the phone. She did not like the idea of going back to the studio. He would be there, and Katie would be there.

Also, she loved to live here. She didn't want to go back to the city..

Sonny shrugged and slowly climbed out of bed, turning on the TV, the house actually already had installed. She clicked the right channel and saw the news '' Chad Dylan Cooper and his new arm candy Katie, were seen going to a doctor's office this afternoon. Do they need advice on safe sex? Katie is looking rather preggers.. maybe a certain S. Monroe could tell us? We'll keep you updated. ''

Sonny kept staring at the TV, a shocked look on her face. She took a few deep breaths and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed the number she knew so well and patiently waited for the other end to pick up.

**part 3 coming.. soonish..**

**:) **


	49. Root beer part 3

**yeah.. i don't know about this.. **

**um. part 3. FINAL PART :) **

**happy Sunday! :) **

**REVIEW**

_Root beer – 49_

'' Chad.. '' Katie whispered weakly and wiped her mouth. She leaned her head on the cold tiled wall in Chads' personal bathroom and closed her eyes. She heard Chad's footsteps and smiled weakly '' Could you get me a rootbeer? '' she whispered again. She didn't want to use her voice. Her throat was soar from all the throwing up. She didn't know morning sickness could be this bad..

but she figured, nerves and being pregnant didn't go together. Katie opened her eyes when Chad didn't say anything back. Chad was staring at her, a little confused and worried. '' you sure you want a root beer? '' he finally spoke. Katie smiled weakly '' stop being a worried brother and get your sister a freaking root beer.. '' she spat, a little harsher she would've wanted. She saw Chad shrug and walk out of the room. '' Damn hormones. '' she muttered and closed her eyes again, feeling the cold of the wall help her relax a bit.

_Chad_

Chad walked into the cafeteria, straight to the clerk and smiled at her. '' hi.. can I get a root beer? '' he faked a flirty smile at the old lady wearing a hair net. He couldn't remember her name.

The woman smiled big and batter her eyelashes '' of course.. let me just get you a cold one from the back '' she winked and walked through the doors leading to the kitchen. Chad took a breath in relief and shuddered a little '' weird people'' he muttered to himself and looked around the cafeteria.

Only people from other show's were eating and talking. No So Random or Mackenzie falls though. They all had a press conference to get ready for.

It was going to start in 30 minutes. And still there was no sight of Sonny. Of course, Chad had been with Katie most of the time.. but he had told his cast mates to tell him if they saw Sonny.

Chad shrugged and turned his face back to the cafeteria lady as she finally got back. She was holding two root beers and she grinned big '' there you go Chad. ''

Chad smiled at her and took the root beers from her '' thanks. By- '' he stopped talking as laughter filled the room. A very familiar laugh.

Chad turned around, shocked at the sight of Sonny laughing loudly with blondie. They hadn't noticed him yet and he was kind of grateful for that. He knew, the moment Sonny saw him, she would stop laughing and.. well.. actually he doesn't know what she would do.. cry? Glare? Ignore him?

He took a deep breath and started walking over to Sonny, who was now sitting at a table, her back to him. He stopped behind her and faked a cough.

He took another deep breath and clutched to the bottles harder as Sonny slowly turned her head, her smiled fading away at the process.

_Sonny. _

Sonny's eyes widened a bit as she saw who was standing behind her. She knew, that she was going to have to see him sometime.. especially with the press conference and all.. but she was not ready for this. Not yet.

She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes but she knew she could contain them. At least for a while. So she took a small breath '' Chad. '' she stated and looked at him.

Chad's body relaxed a bit and he bit his lip '' we need to talk. You have to let me explain some things to you.. ''

Sonny knew she needed a way to get out of the talk. The only idea that popped out, was signalling Tawni somehow. She would understand. Sonny kept her eyes on Chad but lifted her leg and hit Tawni. She could hear Tawni gasp but as Tawni started speaking right away, she knew the plan was in action '' Sorry Chad. We have a conference to get ready for. And you have a pregnant girl to take care of, right? '' Tawni stood up and cast a glare at Chad. Chad looked down sadly and nodded.

Sonny processed the words. A pregnant girl to take care of..

right.. Katie. She bit her lip and stood up as well '' bye Chad '' she whispered and walked out of the cafeteria, still holding back her tears and thinking about Katie and Chad. She wanted to kick her ass so bad..

The feeling was still there 30 minutes later, as Sonny was sitting at a long table, with her cast on her left and the Mackenzie Falls cast on the right side. 'luckily' for her, Chad was sitting next to her.

Katie was on the other side of Chad. She was at least thankful for that. She had never been so angry at a person before. Heck, she wasn't even that angry at Chad at the moment, than she was at Katie.

It's not like she wanted to be.. but she couldn't help but feel anger towards the girl who got pregnant with her boyfriend's baby.

She shook off the thought about Katie and Chad and looked around the room. Journalists were sitting, eagerly looking between the trio.

This was supposed to be about the casts getting along, but everyone knew, that the main questions were going to be about Chad, Sonny and Katie.

The journalists weren't the only one, shooting eager looks at Sonny. Chad was doing it as well. He tried talking to her, but Sonny had always started a conversation with a random person next to her, so Chad had given up.

Finally mr. Condor showed up and motioned for the press to quiet down. He started '' you all know the rules, the question recipient gets to choose if he/she wants to answer the question. No yelling. One question at a time. You know the drill. '' he smiled, looking rather annoyed and walked off to the side where his assistants were sitting. In a second a sea of hands was in front of Sonny's eyes and she felt getting even more nervous than before.

_Chad_

'' Katie, how far along are you? '' a woman with flaming red hair asked. Chadstiffened a bit and searched for Katie's hand below the table. Finally he found it and squeezed it, flashing a small smile to her as well. Katie smiled back weakly and took a deep breath '' 4 and a half months. '' she said into the microphone in front of her. A small wave of gasps went through the room.

It was now official. Katie was pregnant..

'' Chad! Chad, here! '' a journalist kept waving his hand. Chad rolled my eyes a bit and looked at him. He flashed a smirk at Chad and stood up '' when did you found out about Katie being pregnant? '' he asked. Chad looked down '' about 2 months ago.. ''

Chad heard a gasp. He looked at Sonny who had tears in her eyes. He knew why. 2 months ago was the time, when they had taken their relation ship to the next level. They had been each other's firsts.

It hurt Chad to know that Sonny thought that he had cheated on her. He wanted make her listen. But he knew that by the end of this press conference, she was going to know the truth.

'' Sonny, are you and Chad still together? ''

the answer came quickly '' no we are not. ''

'' Chad, are you ready to be a father? ''

This was it. The moment of the actual truth. Chad looked at the press in front of me. he felt Katie squeeze his hand and smiled at her. '' No. And I have no need to be ready. You see.. Katie isn't pregnant with my child. '' he stopped for a second as all the journalists began to yell. Chad motioned for them to shut up and continued '' I would never sleep with Katie. She is my sister.. ''

the yells started again. Chad rolled his eyes and glanced at Sonny. She was staring at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly took her hand and she didn't pull away. He smiled weakly at her and turned back to the press '' do you want the whole story or not? '' he asked loudly. The room was quiet again.

Chad looked at his sister. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as well. He squeezed her hand and started speaking again. '' Katie was raised up by other parents. I didn't even know that she existed. Until 5 months ago, when she contacted me. At first I thought she was some crazy fan girl. But after a talk with my parents, I found out that my parents had given her up when she was a baby.

I demanded the director to take her on the show, because I wanted to get to know her and she's a very good actress. She was living with my parents at the time, but then she found out she was pregnant. And not by some random dude.. '' Chad stopped talking and glared at some journalists. They looked down, with guilty faces. Katie squeezed his hand and started talking '' I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's baby. He died in a car accident. That was one of the reasons why I contacted Chad. I needed a new start after his death. So a day after his funeral, I came to LA, met Chad and well. Here I am.. '' Katie said, with tears rolling harder now. '' the only person I trusted at the time I got pregnant, was Chad. So I told him. We got even closer. We started spending our nights in the studio, just talking. He helped me get through the pain of losing Matt and accepting the baby. '' she said, looking at Sonny the whole time. Sonny had an unreadable look on her face. Katie continued ''

so one day.. my bump started showing a bit. Not huge or anything. But big enough for my jeans to not fit me. So I went to Chad to borrow some clothes. Chad was in the shower when I got to his dressingroom, but I knew he wouldn't mind. So I went over to his closet and took a big T shirt.

I put it on and I was about to find some pants when Sonny walked in the dressing room. I understand what you thought when you saw a girl only in a T-shirt in your boyfriends' dressing room. '' she said, again looking at Sonny. The press was totally quiet, all listening to the story, in awe. Katie smiled bitterly '' you know what happens next Sonny. So that's it. Chad is just a very good brother, coming shopping and to the doctor's office with me. '' she added while smiling at Chad. Chad hugged her with one hand, the other still holding Sonny's hand.

When Chad pulled back he looked over the room '' any more questions? '' he stated and looked over the room, the journalists started raising their hands again. '' no? Good.. '' he stated and stood up. He pulled on both of the girls' hands, signaling them to come with him.

_Sonny_

They just walked out of the room. As soon as they were finally hidden from the press, Sonny smiled at Katie '' I'm sorry. For everything.. '' she stated. Katie shook her head and smiled '' no need to be. You didn't do anything wrong.. '' she said and hugged Sonny. Sonny smiled bigger and hugged her back. '' you went shopping with Chad? How did that go? '' Sonny smirked. Katie giggled '' I could really use someone who knows how to shop.. you interested? ''

Sonny nodded her head and smiled at Katie. Katie smiled back then looked over at Chad '' did you bring my root beer? '' she smirked. Chad rolled his eyes and pulled a bottle of root beer from a bag on a chair. Katie smiled big and started drinking it.

Sonny turned to Chad. She looked down. Chad took a step closer to her and pushed her chin up so their eyes met. '' Let's just forget it? '' he whispered. Sonny looked at him and smiled '' I love you. ''

Chad kissed her and pulled away '' I love you too.. '' he said. Sonny smiled and hugged Chad. She felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks again. Chad looked at her and chuckled '' no need to cry anymore.. '' he wiped away her tears

Sonny chuckled and smirked a bit '' I want a root beer too.. ''


	50. House

_50 - House _

_woah.. half way done.. _

_and it's taken what? half a year? -.- _

_uhm.. yeah. _

_so. enjoy, review. and all that :) _

'' please Sonny? ''

'' NO. do your own damn paperwork! ''

'' But I'm too handsome to do paperwork..''

'' really Chad? Really? ''

'' Hey. I didn't think that. It's from Dr. House ''

'' you watch dr. House? You do understand that it's not McKenzie Falls. ''

'' har har Sonny. And I happen to think that it's a very good show. ''

'' wow. I never thought i'd say this but. Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have actually something in common. ''

'' woah. That is so weird. ''

'' I know right. ''

'' soo.. what now? ''

'' uhm. Let's argue to make things normal? ''

'' fine. ''

'' fine ''

'' good ''

'' good ''

'' are we good? ''

'' we're so good. ''

'' no way! ''

'' no way we're good? ''

'' no Sonny. We're good. ''

'' then why did you say no way? ''

'' a Dr. House marathon is on in like 5 minutes ''

'' no way. ''

'' yes way ''

'' your dressing room or mine? ''

'' mine. Me in a randoms dressing room? ''

'' ugh. Let's go. ''

'' fine ''

'' fine ''

'' good ''

'' good ''


	51. Home

_Home - 51_

Zora

Zora doesn't like going home. She doesn't like the ultra modern house she has to live in. she doesn't like all the women who claim to be her new mum, every week. She doesn't like the white furniture. The house that looks like no one lives there. It's not possible to call that place home.

But her father seems to like it.

He likes the soundproof walls in the house. He likes to think that his being a good father, by not letting her hear the moans and screams of the blond bimbos he seems to change more often than socks. He likes the lack of food in the house. He likes the house keeper. He likes the bar cabinet, always filled with alcohol. He likes to call the place home.. when he remembers to go there...

once in a week is enough for him..

Zora remembers her old home. The one with the old stairs, where every step made a different noise. The one that was always warm. The one where you could always see the sun. the one with Zora's drawings on the fridge and her mother's laughter filling the rooms. The smell of fresh brownies when she got home from daycare.

She remembers the piano, her mother used to play.. the piano is the only thing left from that home. The stairs don't make any noises here, the sun isn't hot. No smell of brownie's. The stove hasn't ever been used. No laughter. Just total and utter silence.

Once in a while, you can hear the piano though. Once in a while, you can see the girl in crazy clothes, playing the piano with tears in her eyes.


	52. Balloon

**52- balloon**

**very OOC. **

**Sonny&Tawni friendship. **

**enjoy. **

She couldn't take her eyes off the thing. The thing in bright colors, that usually had happy messages written on. Her eyes were fixated on the letters. The sparkly neon pink letters, that stood out from the background oh so well. As her brain processed the words, she had read over and over again, she couldn't help but think. _How the hell can a guy be such a jerk? A balloon. A freaking balloon.. _

She bit her lip and looked down as she heard Sonny's chatting fill the dressing room. Sonny was talking with an angry voice, a huge smile plastered on her face. Tawni rolled her eyes a bit as she pretended to be staring at herself from the mirror. She took out her lipgloss absentmindedly and started applying it, at the same time wanting to break down so bad.

Tawni didn't know when Sonny hung up the phone. All she knew was that at one point Sonny had suddenly dragged Tawni out of her chair, into the couch and just hugged her. Tawni tried to struggle ( she wasn't a hugger) but Sonny had some strong arms, so she gave up and let herself sob into her best-costars' shoulder ( 'cause Tawni didn't have friends.. ).

After a while, Tawni calmed down a bit and laughed weakly '' sorry.. '' she said in a humble tone, while drying her red and puffy eyes. Sonny shot her a smile '' no worries. Want to tell me who's the jerk? '' Sonny asked and motioned to the balloon with the huge banner _''Tawni, I think we should break up '' _on it. Tawni bit her lip and studied the face of Sonny. She could clearly make out the sad , worried look in her eyes. Tawni smiled a bit. No one had actually cared about her like that. Not ever. Sonny noticed the doubtful look in Tawni's eyes and started talking again '' you don't have to tell me. It just helps. To tell your best friend whose ass she has to kick. '' Sonny smiled and Tawni found herself grinning at Sonny as well. '' No, I want to tell you. '' she said smiling sadly again.

'' His a prince. From some country I have never heard about. We went out for a month.. '' Sonny squeezed Tawni's hand and motioned for her to go on. Tawni took a shaky breath and shook away the tears, that were appearing again and started talking again '' everything was going okay. I think.. but today I came here and this was here '' Tawni motioned to the balloon again. '' there isn't even an explanation.. ''

Sonny smiled sadly and bit her lip '' i'm sorry.. '' she shrugged.

Tawni smiled gratefully and the brunette and stood up slowly. Tawni flipped her hair, and bit her lip. She felt weird. She had broken down in front of another person.. who had called herself her best friend. Tawni's head snapped at Sonny, a huge smile on her face. Sonny looked horrified for a moment, before relaxing and smiling back again. '' I'm your best friend? '' Tawni muttered quietly a questioning look in her eyes.

Sonny smiled and stood up '' yes. I'm yours aren't I? ''

and then it happened. Tawni said the words she had sworn she would ever say to another person.

'' Yes. You are my best friend. ''

The smiles on both faces broadened a bit as the atmosphere in the room started to lighten up. Sonny grinned big '' and you know what best friends do? ''

Tawni looked at her, a curious look on her face '' what? ''

Sonny smirked and grabbed her hand before eying the balloon evilly.

_10 minutes later_

She couldn't take her eyes off the thing. The thing in bright colors, that usually had happy messages written on. She grinned as she saw the wind carry away the small pieces of what was left of the balloon. She gripped the scissors ,in her hand, tighter and looked at Sonny, who was standing next to her, in the empty parking lot, with scissors in her hand too. Sonny flashed her a smile '' so. How about some fro-yo? ''

Tawni smiled, looking at the flying remains of the balloon for the last time, and linked her hand with Sonny's before walking to the commissary.

**A/n. **

**For those of you who read Ps Im alive, there are some information on my _profile_. CHECK IT OUT:) **

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
